Thrown in the Past
by guitar wizard 101207
Summary: A story about 3 characters what if Hashirama and Mito had 2 twins Dobirama and Mito Senju? This is their story
1. Prologue- A New Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related, except for the characters Mito and Dobirama Senju, Hana Hyuga and Yuki Uzumaki

There will be a time skip in this chapter.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, after a long war and many casualties, is finally at a time of peace.

Hashirama POV

"Huh, it's been awhile since I have seen my friend Madara. I wonder how he's doing."

"Hashirama, I have heard news." Mito (for those who don't know that is the name of the first Hokage's Wife.) said.

"What is the news?" I inquired to my wife.

"Madara has sent this note. He said for none of us to read it except for you." Mito answered."

"Alright, let me see the letter please dear?" I asked my wife.

She handed it to me and said "Hashirama, be careful."

I nodded. I then started to read the letter and I was surprised and I left the mansion. To go see Madara.

Once at the destination he said "Hashirama, the time has come."

"What are you talking about Madara?" I asked a little agitated.

"I'm going to kill you Hashirama that's what I am talking about." Madara said, with a cynical seer.

"Why? After all we have been through together, we said we would build the village together!" I retorted, horrified. "AHAHAHAHA! Hashirama I have come to realize that one cannot stay trapped in that naïve way of thinking." "We shall NEVER spill our guts to each other."

"Fine, Madara If that's how you want it, then I'm ready for you!" I yelled at my now former friend.

"AHHHHHHH! HASHIRAMA!"

"MADARA!"

"After a fierce battle, I emerged victorious, but at a high price. "Madara, I am sorry." I said solemnly. I walked home slowly and when my wife asked me what Madara wanted, I told her, "I-I had to kill him Mito." I walked into our bedroom and hoped that a good night's sleep would take away the pain.

Many years later…

Hashirama POV

""Hashirama!" I hear Mito yell from the next room.

"Yes Mito what's wrong?" I responded.

"Get me to that damn barrier you and your brother set up!" she screamed.

"Right! Tobirama!" I yelled.

"Gotcha! Grab on Hashirama!" he said as he knew the urgency of the situation.

"FLYING RIIJIN LEVEL 4! Tobirama yelled and we got the barrier faster than humanly possible. Then again we are not normal, we're Ninjas.

"After the birth, we had two twins. Dobirama, and Mito.

And this is their story.


	2. Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related, except for the characters Mito and Dobirama Senju, Hana Hyuga and Yuki Uzumaki and any of the other OC's introduced in the story.

Dobirama POV

"YES! Today is the day! I finally get to graduate and become a Ninja!" I shouted.

"Ugh… it's way too early for you to be screaming damn it." said a four year old Mito.

"Good morning to you too Mito haha." I said smiling.

"Listen, let's just go to the Academy okay?" Mito said drearily.

"Hai!" I responded.

At the Academy

"Alright settle down!" said a man way too loudly for my taste." So his is how Mito felt this morning maybe I should try not to be so loud. I thought to myself.

I was brought back to reality when I heard him say "The final exam will be to perform the Shadow Clone Technique." I smirked. "Hell yeah!" I shouted as I did the victory dance in my head.

Mito saw me and smiled, but I knew her a little too well. That she was mentally cursing herself for her bad luck, because generally speaking she could do it but making Shadow Clones on the spot and with people watching was hard for her. I walked over to her and said "Mito I have a plan, follow my lead and don't say anything." I smiled at her.

She nodded.

"Ummm, excuse me sir?" I said almost shyly.

"Yes, what is it?" he responded.

"Ummm can we step out for a bit?" I asked.

"I uhhh don't see why not. However be back soon because we are going to start the test soon." He said.

I nodded.

Once outside of the general area where no one could see us, I told Mito my plan. "Okay so here is the plan, I am going to make a Shadow Clone then have him transform into you. I said waiting for her to catch all of what I just said.

"Uhhh how are we gonna get me into the place without the proctor noticing?" she asked me.

"Ha! That's easy! All I have to do is go in through the back before the proctor starts, from there I will have him hide with a smoke bomb that is specially made for this kind of situation. Which I have right here." I said pulling them out of my pocket and showing my sister.

She smiled. And said, "Thank you Dobirama."

I smiled back and said "anytime sis."

I Make the Shadow Clone and say to it, "transform into my sister." Once done, I look at my sister and she is nodding in approval.

"Go to the roof and be quiet here is a smoke bomb for when you have to appear." I told it.

"Hai!" he responded.

Well, luckily he didn't have to wait long.

As we hear, "Mito Senju!" She walked in confidently. As the proctor said, "you may begin when you are ready."

She nodded and then after about 30 seconds she yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As the smoke cleared, to her surprise, she actually made 3 successful replications and even distributed her chakra evenly amongst them.

"Whoa!" said a Hyuga member who was in the room as he activated his Byakugan.

"What is it?" the proctor asked.

"There's no way a 4 year old girl should be able to pull that off!" he said shocked.

"Pull what off?!" the proctor said impatiently and slightly annoyed.

"S-She not only pulled off the jutsu but she distributed her chakra amongst them evenly." He said still in shock.

"Mito Senju, you pass, go get Dobirama Senju next please." Said the proctor.

"I DID IT!" she squealed. "Awww shit, now I am starting to sound like Dobirama." She silently berated herself.

"Hey Dobirama you're up." She said.

"Hai! Mito-chan thank you." He said.

Mito-chan? He's never called me that." I said to myself.

Once I arrived inside the testing room with the proctor said, "You may begin when you are ready."

"I'm gonna be a total freakin' show off." I said to myself.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled. As the smoke cleared, the proctor and the Hyuga man Mito-chan told me was there looked absolutely wide eyed. It took all I had to not laugh.

"How the freakin' Hell?!" they both yelled in shock.

I smiled innocently as the Hyuga said, "Dobirama, come here a minute."

I walked over cautiously as he said, how old are you?"

"I-I am Four years old sir."

"Sir?" he bellowed. "How polite of you." I smiled up at him.

"First off do you realize that what you just performed was a Jonin level technique? Also can you tell me, how were you and your sister able to distribute the chakra amongst the clones evenly at such a young age?" he asked curiously.

"We were both taught how to make clones and distribute them evenly at age 3 sir." I said.

"Well you pass congratulations." said the proctor.

"Oh and will you get Hana Hyuga in here please?"

"Hai!" I nodded.

As I walked out I saw Mito, and I walked up to her and smirked.

"Oh god, what did you do?" she asked almost scared… almost

"Oh not much, just showed off a bit." I said with pride.

"How so?" a new voice chimed in.

I whizzed around to see Hana Hyuga appear behind me. "Damn it Hana don't do that!"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

I smiled at her, "Nothing Hana-chan I just don't like to be snuck up on." I replied.

"Oh and you need to go see the proctor to become a Genin." I told her and with that she was off.

Hana POV

I walk into the exam room, "Great I am pretty sure I am gonna fail seeing as Ninjutsu is definitely not my strong suit. However I am still a Hyuga, one of the most powerful clans in the Leaf." I say to myself.

"Ahem!" the proctor cleared his throat.

"You may begin when you are ready." He stated.

I nodded to him. "I hope I can do this." I thought to myself.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and when the smoke cleared there was 3 clones, and I was still able to distribute the chakra amongst them evenly. Though not as clean as Dobirama and Mito's it worked and I heard the say, "Good Job you pass Hana. Now please can you go get Yuki Uzumaki?"

"Hai!" I responded.

Once I walked into the classroom again. I say, Yuki Uzumaki your turn!"

She jumped for joy, and yelled, "DATTABAYO! Finally it's my turn!" Yuki yelled excitedly.

Yuki POV

I walk into the exam room. That's when the proctor said, "You may Begin!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled, and when the smoke cleared there was 3 clones, and thankfully I was able to distribute the chakra amongst them evenly. Just like Dobirama and Mito. I smiled to myself. Great Job you passed with flying colors Yuki. Said the proctor.

The proctor walked into the classroom and said, "Congratulations! You all are officially Genin! You'll meet your teams and Jonin instructor tomorrow! So rest up, and be ready tomorrow because you will officially start down the path as Genin. So there's only one thing left to say, and that is... Congratulations and Good Luck to you all!" he finished.

Cliffhanger! You'll get to know all the teams and who the instructors are tomorrow! So until then, Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 2 Path of a Genin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the names Dobirama and Mito Senju, Hana Hyuga, and Yuki Uzumaki and any of the other OC's introduced in the story.

There will be two time skips in this chapter.

Dobirama POV

"Alright, today you will meet your teams and after lunch you will get to meet your instructor!" said the proctor from yesterday.

"So listen up! The teams are as follows! Team 6 led by Sakana Uchiha is, Genihai Inuzuka. Ryyo Haruno. And Hana Hyuga. Team 7 led by Nagato Uzumaki is, Dobirama Senju, Mito Senju, and Yuki Uzumaki. "Oh yes! Not only am I on a team with my sister but I also get Yuki?! This day could not get any better!" I thought to myself. Team 8 led by The White Fang of the Leaf is, Ghinaho Inuzuka, Anabi Hyuga, and Shinn Aburame. Team 10 led by Kazuna Sarutobi, is Shikanu Nara, Inoi Yamanaka, and Choga Akimichi." Finished the proctor.

About 15 minutes later all the Genin went to eat lunch at any designated eatery in The Hidden Leaf, while the Jonin waited for the students to finish.

About an hour later…

Sakana POV

"Alright then, so tell me a little about yourselves. I said to my students. You first, kid with the dog."

"Hehe, my name is Genihai Inuzuka, and this here is Kodomaru. "RUFF!" he barked. We work together in battle and we also are the best tracker you'll ever see." Genihai finished. "Damn he's cocky…" I said to myself. Okay next, you with the idiotic look on his face and the pink hair." I commanded. "My name is Ryyo Haruno, I am not really that talkative and I am trying to become a Genjutsu specialist. I like to train. Am I done now?" Ryyo asked. "Okay then… he is NOT the work as a team type…" I said in my head. Okay next, you with the smile on her face." I commanded. "My name is Hana Hyuga sir, I am a beginning wielder of the Byakugan and I absolutely REFUSE the fate of my damn clan, I will make my own fate no matter what it takes!" I screamed, panting. "Alright, you all have a unique way of thinking. Good. Team 6 will begin their first mission tomorrow!" Hey, Hey Sensei what is the mission?" Genihai asked. "Hahahahaha." I laughed. "HEY! What's so funny! That's a normal question." yelled Ryyo. "Ahahaha…" I finished laughing. "Well if I tell you…. You're not going to like it." I responded to them. "Out of the 27 graduates who just came here… only 9 will actually become Genin."

"That's BULLSHIT!" yelled Genihai.

"Then wait what was that graduation exam for sensei? asked Hana.

"Well that was just a selection exam for who MIGHT become Genin… Or Not." I responded.

"This test is going to be different from the ones you took at the Academy, in addition to that the chance that you'll fail… is at least 66 percent!" I looked at my students faces and I literally burst into laughter again. "You see? I told you that you wouldn't like it." I told them. Oh yeah and tomorrow when we take the exercise, you'd better skip breakfast, otherwise…You'll puke." I said smiling at their comical faces.

"See ya!" I said as I waved to them, and then I used a technique created by one of the previous Hokage, but I do it using a 3 Pronged Kunai, with a sealing Jutsu formula on it.

"Oh Shit! Did you see how sensei disappeared?" asked Ryyo.

"Yeah I think Mito and Dobirama's Uncle created it." Hana stated.

"Ummm what's it called?" she pondered.

"It's called the Flying Raijin Technique." said Dobirama said as he and Mito appeared in a Yellow Flash.

"Just like Sensei had done to disappear!" commented Genihai.

All the students had gone and they all went home to rest and prepare for this new test they had been given.

The next Morning…

"Alright students, so here is your test…" said all the Sensei. (At different training grounds)

"All you have to do is… take these bells from me. If you don't get a bell by Noon, you go without lunch. Oh yeah and you'll be forced to watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

"BEGIN!" they all yelled.

Dobirama POV

"I have a plan, trust me this should work." I said. "How can we trust you Dobirama? asked Yuki. "He's smarter than most, he's actually technically reached the level of Chunin maybe even Jonin but he's a Genin and the only reason for that is because of his age." Answered Mito.

"Oh ummm Okay so How old are you?" asked Yuki.

"I am 4 years old." I told her.

The look on her face was just flat out comical! I had to stifle a laugh so I could be focused on the mission.

"So here's the plan, "I will go in there and create a distraction by using Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu then I want Mito to come in using her Summoning Jutsu from behind. Then as for you Yuki? You come in and get the sensei's attention by trying to hold him off as long as you can so I can go in from behind and grab the bells for all of us." I explained. "Any questions?" I asked. They all shook their heads showing they understood.

"Alright let's kick it into high gear!" I yelled

"Hmmp" they all said as they nodded their heads.

MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I yelled, as around about 3,000 of me appeared.

"Holy Hell!" yelled Nagato.

Just then Mito was able to get in from behind and bring out her summoning. As Nagato was fighting the clones he sensed something coming straight for him.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he fell to the ground. He pushed himself up again, as he said, "Not bad, but…" then out of the shadows Yuki appeared, and started to pummel Nagato." While he was able to either block or dodge all her attacks. That's exactly what I was counting on.

Just then I appeared so fast Nagato didn't have time to react, and grabbed the bells without him noticing.

"You guys? Why'd you stop?" Nagato asked.

"Umm Sensei?" you might want to check your side." Said Mito.

"What the? Gahhh Damn it! How'd you get the bells so fast? It hasn't even reached 9 o'clock AM yet!" he said in bewilderment. "We got them all thanks to my brother!" said Mito.

"Wait what level is he at?" Nagato asked.

"Well, strength and battle skills wise he is at Jonin and when it comes down to battle strategy he is at Chunin or above." Stated Mito proudly, as she hugged her brother. As for Yuki and I we are all at Chunin level for both battle strength and Battle strategy. I stated.

"These kids… they are unreal, while Dobirama planned that all out, the others followed his lead and not to mention, the fact that they all showed extraordinary teamwork and executed it flawlessly all in the course of 30 minutes." Said Nagato.

"Well you all pass." Said Nagato.

Team 7 will start their first mission tomorrow! So don't be late!" He said then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3- real mission, date with Yuki?

_12 years later..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC'S!**

**Nagato POV**

"Ugh being stuck training sucks..." Dobirama pouted.

"Ahahaha Dobirama, well we are much stronger thanks to Nagato-Sensei." Said Mito.

"Yeah! We can start real missions now!" Said Yuki excitedly.

"True" I smiled.

As if on cue Nagato appeared and said...

"Alright, so today is our first real mission. Let's go see the Hokage to get our briefing on the mission." I told my students.

"Hai!" they all responded at the same time.

Once in the Hokage's Mansion, I walked up to the Hokage and said, "Sir, we are ready to receive our briefing on our mission."

"Alright." the man said.

"We have several available tasks, among them we have babysitting the Chief Elder's daughter, picking up trash in the forest and lakes, or helping the villager's to build a bird house. He finished.

"With all due respect sir, these Genin are much more advanced than their classmates, with the exception of Hana Hyuga." I said to the Hokage.

"Hohohoho! Is that right?" he said.

"How far ahead are they?" the Hokage asked.

"Mito?" I said.

"Hai!" she responded, knowing already what I was asking of her.

"When it comes to strength and battle skills Dobirama is Jonin level and when it comes to battle strategy, he is Chunin or above." Stated Mito proudly. As for Yuki and I we are all at Chunin level for both battle strength and Battle strategy." Mito stated.

"Alright, well since that is the case I rank up the mission, however can only go one rank above to C-Rank." Stated the Hokage.

"That'll do fine." I told him.

"Okay, bring in the client!" he said loudly.

"Hmmm?! I ask for protection and all I get is a weird looking guy, and a bunch of snot-nosed brats?!" finished the man.

"Hehe well these brats MIGHT surprise you." I retorted.

"We'll see..." the client shot back.

**Dobirama POV**

"Sensei?" I asked.

"Hmm? What's on your mind Dobirama." He responded.

"I saw a puddle back there… It hasn't rained in weeks." I said.

"Yeah… I noticed that too." He said confirming my suspicions.

Just then out of nowhere a bunch of Hidden Waterfall Chunin attacked us. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sensei had moved away, but noticed my eyes, and with a nod of understanding to himself he calculated the exact distance to stay hidden and yet, making sure he was in range of the visual link he knew the Rinnegan had. Once I had figured out the target was the bridge builder I said, "Mito and Yuki, standard Manji Formation GO!" they followed my orders and before I knew it I just looked at my opponents angrily and screamed.

"YAHHHH!" I yelled.

"Okay what the Hell was that?!" asked Mito.

"Yeah, Dobirama-san what was that?" asked Yuki.

"Hahh…" sighed Nagato.

"He just unlocked the most powerful Dojutsu in the Ninja world. Nagato replied.

"Really?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yes… It's called the Rinnegan." Replied Nagato.

"Those were Chunin from the Hidden Waterfall Village." Said Nagato. "Kazuma, we need to talk." Said Nagato.

"R-Right." Kazuma replied almost scared.

"Okay this mission was C-Ranked which means in your request you said for standard protection from thieves and highwaymen, you didn't say you would have other Ninja after you. If we had known this the Mission would be B ranked or higher, we are now beyond the scope of this Mission!" shouted Nagato.

Just then I yelled, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" they were all able to except for Yuki, I noticed this and dove toward her, and she went down I covered most of the impact the concrete would have made with my hand and she smiled at me as she said, "Y-You saved me." I nodded and smiled back.

"Of course I did!" I answered.

"W-Why?" she asked.

"That's an easy one Yuki." I said.

"I saved you not just because you are a teammate but also because I love you." I said in shock at what I had just admitted, but I said it and I meant it.

She looked at me and said, "D-Dobirama, I love you too." She blushed.

I smiled and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and forehead, and whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "there, will be much more where that came from after the mission is over." She blushed again. I smiled and winked at her as we got up off the ground.

Just then some man said, "Hehe I'm surprised Nagato… to think you of all people would lead a group of weaklings.

"Everyone! Standard Manji Formation NOW!" Nagato yelled.

"Protect the Bridge Builder!"

"Hai!" we all said.

"You're Kakuzu! I yelled. Dobirama-san, you know him?" asked Yuki.

"Yes… he is an exceptional ninja. He has 5 hearts and in order to beat him you have to take out all 5 of them… plus he is able to use all five elements as his own." I told Yuki.

She looked at me scared for her life, I said, "Yuki? I want you to close your eyes and open them with the intent to kill him, Mito you do the same."

"Hai!" they said and Yuki blushed as I grabbed her hand. 1….2….3! I yelled and they both opened them and they yelled… and right then so did Nagato and I. right then and there we were able to take out 4 of his five hearts.

"Hehe, running away?" I taunted.

"More like, to be continued." He smirked.

"OH I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Nagato.

**"Deva Path- UNIVERSAL PULL!** Now to finish you…"

**"Azura Path- AZURA CANNON!"** he yelled as the cannon vaporized Kakuzu into nothingness.

"We've gotta learn how to do that!" we all said at the same time.

"Heh, I'll be damned those kids can really fight." Kazuma thought to himself.

About 2-4 days later…

"We'll be on our way home then!" said Nagato.

"See ya!" said Mito.

"Everyone grab on. Yuki, you can get on my shoulders and hold on tight." I said.

'Hai!" she responded.

_Flashback_

_I threw down one of my special Kunai and it lodged itself in the ground the Hokage, my teammates and Nagato looked really confused… I smirked at their confusion._

_"You'll see." I said to them._

_End Flashback._

I pulled out another one of my special Kunai and I said, "FLYING RAIJIN!" and we soon appeared right where we were standing when being given the Mission in the first place.

"I see, so you used Tobirama's Technique with a twist." Said the Hokage.

I nodded.

Yuki just looked amazed, and quite honestly kind of scared at how fast we got home.

"See ya Sensei! I gotta go get ready for a date with someone!" I said as I smiled at Yuki.

"Alright." He said.

_About 30 minutes till the date…_

"Hey Mom! I said as I rushed to the room, to go shower. Once I got out I checked the time. I had 15 minutes.

So I quickly found a suitable outfit, which consisted of.. Nice knee length pants with a place to put my weapon holster, a newer softer version of chain mail, a white muscle shirt, and a nice red velvet jacket over top.

"Right on time!" I remembered I had placed a seal on Yuki's house before I left to go home so I said, "Flying Raijin!" In a Yellow Flash I was at the door in seconds.

I rang the doorbell and Yuki's father came to the door. "Who the Hell are you?" he asked gruffly.

"I am Dobirama Senju, Yuki Uzumaki's Boyfriend. I stated.

"DAD! Stop antagonizing my boyfriend!" she squealed.

"Go… Just go… and oh yeah Yuki?"

"Y-Yes Dad?" Yuki asked scared for her life.

"DON'T bother coming back, you were a failure from the beginning and weren't cut out for our clan anyway!" Yuki's Dad said harshly with venom in his voice.

I look to Yuki, and she looked like she was about to cry. I quickly walked her away from her family and we went right across from Ichiraku Ramen, however we didn't go in quite yet.

I sat next to Yuki near Ichiraku and I said, "Shhh shhh Yuki, listen to me, I think you're gonna like this. I have more than enough space in my room for you I have 2 beds and they are both king sized." I told her.

"I-I ne… nev...never… thought… That he'd say anything like that to m…me his only daughter. She sniffled in between crying.

"I know Yuki-hime I know." I responded as I held her for about 20 more minutes.

"Hey! I have an Idea that might cheer you up!" I said to her soothingly.

"Wh-What's that?" she sniffled.

"We are gonna have an all you can eat buffet at Ichiraku and I am buying!" I said excitedly.

"R-Really?" she smiled.

"Yes really." I answered as I smiled back.

"Let's go eat" I said.

"H-Hai!" she answered.

After about 4 bowls each and I paid Teuchi for the Ramen.

We decided to go for a stroll in the village.

We walked in comfortable silence as I held Yuki's hand, I sensed someone.

'So I stopped. "Show yourself!" I said.

"Well you're no fun!" Said a fairly unfamiliar voice.

"Oh yeah, and what's a FAILURE like you doing with a genius like him!" asked a guy I would only assume was from the Uzumaki clan.

"Heh don't you know? Yuki has the DEMON sealed away in her." Said another.

"I Don't care! I love her for who she is, and that includes the Demon inside her!" I love her regardless of if she happens to be the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki!"

"Hahahaha! How can you love such a freak! She's a failure, and will NEVER be accepted in this village!" He screamed.

I looked at Yuki, and I could tell she was about to cry. "Shhh Shhh, Yuki, it's okay I am here shhh. I said soothingly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! ALL OF YOU CAN DAMN YOURSELVES TO HELL!" I screamed.

"I am warning you, do NOT make me use these eyes." I cautioned.

"OOOHHH I am so scared I think I am gonna die!" NOT! Said one of them.

"Yuki-hime get back." I said sweetly as I gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then as a major layer of protection I said **"Azura Path- AZURA PRISON!"**

"Don't worry Yuki-hime I will release that as soon as I am done here."

She nodded. "Please try not to kill them." She asked.

I nodded back showing I understood and she smiled at me.

**"Deva Path-UNIVERSAL PULL!** Now, **Deva Path-ALMIGHTY PUSH!"** and with that I blew them a minor distance away, and they got the message not to freakin' screw with me and I watched as they scrambled away.

**"Azura Path- AZURA PRISON **RELEASE!**"** I said and I saw Yuki almost collapse however I was able to catch her before she did, and smiled at her and helped her on her feet.

"I've never seen you do that before!" she said astonished.

"Yeah I uhh kinda just figured all that out just now." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"That's impressive she said smiling at me.

"Let's take you to your NEW home it's getting late and I can't use the Flying Raijin." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Actually I am almost out of chakra." I said laughing a little.

She smiled back and said, "Thank You Dobirama-san. You saved me again."

"Of course I did Yuki-hime it is my job after all." I said with my trademark grin.

She smiled.

We walked to the Hokage's Mansion enjoying the night, and walking inside and into my room, 'Welcome Home Yuki-hime." I said as I kissed her right on the lips and said, "I love you Yuki, I always will."

What will happen now? How will they fair in the next challenges to come? How will Dobirama and Yuki's relationship affect Team 7's teamwork? What about the exams? What'll happen to the rest of the squads during said exams and what new enemies will appear? All these questions and more will be either shown or answered in the next few chapters!


	5. Chapter 4- Training- The Path to Power!

**Chapter 4- Training-**

**The Path to Power **

**Yuki POV **

"Today Nagato-sensei said he had a special mission that only Dobirama and I can complete. I wonder what it is." I thought out loud... I got cut off from my thoughts when my boyfriend appeared next to me in a Yellow Flash and just then I felt someone slip their hands into me. And he said, "I was wondering that too." I'll bet it'll be fun. Just you and me for weeks!" Dobirama said happily.

"Yeah it should be fun!" I said excitedly.

Just then Nagato appeared and said your mission is going to be given to you by me.

"Really?" We both said at the same time.

"Mmmhm." He said smiling.

"Well what's the mission Sensei?" Dobirama asked.

"Dobirama, Yuki, you are going to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, once there you will have another Jinchuriki train you, to obtain the Nine-Tails. After you obtain him, you are to return here." Finished Nagato.

**Dobirama POV**

"Dobirama your job is to help her and be at her side at all times, because you have one thing that can help her." He told me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You have the Wood Style." He answered simply.

I nodded understanding what sensei meant, although Yuki just looked utterly confused.

"I'll explain on the way." I told her and smiled.

Yuki was stopped dead in her tracks when the one person she had hoped not to see again appeared; her dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked with a twinge of fear in her voice. I caught this and held her tight, and she smiled and whispered, "Thank you Dobirama."

"No problem Hime" I whispered back.

Not long after I said that her dad cleared his throat, to get our attention. "AHEM!"

"Just where the Hell do you two think you are going?!" He commanded not trying to hide his anger towards us.

I looked at Yuki as to ask permission to speak to him, but of course I was not really going to show respect especially after what had happened not that long ago. She nodded knowing that I was not going to show much if any respect.

"What's it to you?" I said with a twinge of anger.

"She's my daughter I want to know where you are taking her." He said as if nothing had changed.

Now it was Yuki's turn to speak. "I am no longer your daughter, you disowned me from the clan and made me feel like trash!" She said angry, and with tears flowing freely down her face.

"The only person that cares, is this man right here." She said hugging me tighter.

"You told her she was a failure and was not cut out for the clan, so she is now part of MY family!" "We not long ago talked to the Hokage, and she legally had her name changed. She is no longer Yuki Uzumaki, but Yuki Senju, my beautiful girlfriend and I won't let anyone harm her!" I told him coldly.

I watched as he stormed off.

"Are you alright Yuki-hime?" I asked sweetly.

She nodded.

"Dobirama, Yuki, if you head northwest and follow the path then you should be at the Village Hidden in the Clouds in about 4 days." Nagato said seriously.

"Heh I can get us there in 30 seconds!" I said to Nagato.

"Yuki get on my back okay?"

She nodded.

"Flying Raijin!" I yelled.

"Heh I forgot he put his special Kunai in the village on the previous mission." Nagato said to himself.

**_Flashback _**

**_The Village Hidden in the Clouds_**

_Hey sensei, hang on a sec!" Dobirama said as he sprinted to the center of the village and placed one of his special Kunai on the ground, then I saw him do some hand signs placing a seal on it so no one would take it. _

_"What'd you do?" Nagato asked. _

_"I placed one of my special Kunai here so if I need to come back here I can." I answered. _

**_End Flashback_**

Present time the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Once we arrived at the village and I released the seal and took my Kunai, we went to go find the Jinchuriki.

When Yuki asked me, "Dobirama?"

"Yes Hime?" I responded.

"What's this Jinchuriki's name that we are searching for?" she asked curiosity peaked.

"His name is Killer Bee and he has the Eight-Tails completely under his control." I responded sweetly smiling at her.

Just then we heard some guy rapping, "Yo, the Killer Bee that'd be me, shining dazzling Killer Bee."

"Well looks like we found him." I said to her.

She nodded obviously trying not to laugh.

"Hello, Killer Bee?" I said politely.

"Who are you? He asked.

"My Name is Dobirama Senju, and this here is Yuki Senju and we need your help." I answered.

"No…." he said.

"Killer Bee, please. Yuki asked sadly.

"That's not how you ask the Bee for help yo." He said.

"If I'm gonna help, then bump fists wit' me." He said.

"Like this?" we both said he only nodded in response.

"ALLLLRIIIGHHHT! So what do ya need from da Bee?" he said.

"Where do we train to gain control of the tailed beasts?" I asked.

"That'd be an Island called Turtle Island, let me, take ya there. He said.

_Later that evening…. At Turtle Island_

**Yuki POV **

"Will you help me gain control of the nine tails?" She asked.

"Yeeaaahh yo!" he responded.

"But first you gotta meditate at the Waterfall."

"The Waterfall?" we both asked.

"Yes. It's called the Waterfall of Truth. It's where you will face the darkness within you." He explained.

"Oh and remember that there is something you have to do before you can trust in others." He told me.

"Something I gotta do before I can trust others?" she asked, but he was gone.

"What did he mean by that? I asked Dobirama.

"He means that before you can trust others you have to believe in yourself first Hime." I explained to her.

"Ohhhh, okay." She said taking in what I just said.

"Now let's head to the Waterfall of Truth." I told her.

She smiled and said, "Yeah let's do this."

Once we arrived at the Waterfall of Truth, I said "for good luck?" as I kissed her on the lips.

"She smiled and said, I love you Dobirama.

"I love you too." I responded.

With that she walked toward the lily pad, sat down cross legged, and closed her eyes.

**Yuki POV**

For a While I noticed that nothing happened.

Then I saw someone that looked like an exact copy of me. 'Wait what? I'm not doing a Shadow Clone Jutsu." She said.

**_"You are right I am the darkness within you. I am the TRUE You." Said Dark Yuki. _**

"NO! I am not hate!" she said.

**_"Deny it all you want, it doesn't change the fact that I am the real you. "There is one fundamental difference between us FAKE! And that difference is that the Nine-Tails has taken quite a liking to me." Finished Dark Yuki. _**

"I trust my Boyfriend and he believes in me and so do all my friends and teammates back home!" So I will not let them down!" I responded.

**_"How can you trust him? He has power yes but I could beat him! So why? Why would you stay with that person?" Dark Yuki asked. _**

"I stay with him because I love him. I trust him because I love him but also because he has saved my life on more occasions than I can count." I responded.

**_"Ugh enough! You can't trust him! And enough with that mushy crap!" said Dark Yuki. _**

"I can and I will trust him. I will also trust my friends back home too!" I shot back.

**_"NO! I won't allow it!" yelled Dark Yuki. _**

"Well it's because I believe in myself!" I said.

**_"BELIEVE…. IN….. YOURSELF?!" Stop it you can't do that!" screamed Dark Yuki in disbelief. _**

"I can! Just watch!" I said back.

**_"What?! You think I am in your way?! Then what exactly was I to you!?" she screamed. _**

"I was strong because you existed." But now I have to go." I said.

**_"What am I supposed to do now huh?!" she started to cry._**

"Ahahaha, that's easy, come here." I said to her. She reluctantly did so. "We will be me together, because neither of us is a fake." I said soothingly.

Then she disappeared. And I realized that I had just conquered hate, and I smiled.

I get up and I see Dobirama smiling up at me and I kissed him, and said "thank you."

"What for hime?" he asked.

"For Everything." I responded and I hugged him.

Just then Killer Bee walked up to us and said, "Congratulations, yo! You've conquered hate, and from this moment on I'll be your instructor."

"We are now gonna have a change in scenery, we'll go behind the Waterfall." He told us.

So we followed him.

**Dobirama POV**

"WHOA!" I had no idea there were these Ruins back here." I whispered to Yuki.

"I know its breathtaking isn't it?" she smiled.

"What are these statues doing here?" I asked Killer Bee.

"This is where Jinchuriki have long undergone purification ceremonies." He answered.

"Now Yuki, we are going to go inside to that room. That's where we are gonna take control of the Nine-Tails." He told her.


	6. Chapter 5- The Broken Seal!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's!

Previously: "This is where Jinchuriki have long undergone purification ceremonies." He answered.

"Now Yuki, we are going to go inside to that room. That's where we are gonna take control of the Nine-Tails." He told her.

**A/N: **From here on out Dobirama and YUki will be in contact with their Tailed Beast... so the speech is as follows:

Normal Speech

_Yuki and Dobirama talking inside their mindscapes_

**_TAILED BEAST SPEAKING TO THEIR HOST._**

**Yuki POV**

"Dobirama you come inside too." Killer Bee told me.

Once inside the room….

"Alright, so what seal was used to seal the Nine-Tails?" asked Killer Bee.

"Ummmm, what seal?" asked Yuki.

"A Tetragram Seal." Dobirama answered.

"Impressive, that's much more solid than my own Steel Shell Seal." Commented Bee.

"Alright first things first you gotta get in sync with your tailed beast." Bee instructed.

"Alright." I said as I sat down and closed my eyes.

_"Hey, glaring, as usual I see?"_ I said.

_**"YUKI… WHAT ARE YOU PLOTTING?!"**_ The Nine-Tails said.

_"Tehehe… I giggled, haven't you figured it out yet ya big fur ball?"_ she asked innocently as I started to levitate until I reached the seal.

_**"OH I SEE YOU ARE WANTING TO TAKE MY POWER! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?!"** _He growled.

"Why would I have undone the seal otherwise?" she shot back.

"Hey Hime!" Dobirama shouted.

"D-Dobirama? How are you in my mindscape?" she asked obviously happy to see me but just curious.

"I have both Senju and Uchiha blood and so do you. So I am able to use the Uchiha blood to appear in your mindscape." He answered.

"Oh wow!" I responded.

"Yup! But now for the main reason I am here, I am gonna help ya take care of the Nine-Tails." He told me.

"How?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Come closer, and watch this." I told her.

She nodded.

"HMMP!" I said as a Yellow and Black cloak of the Nine-Tails covered my body.

"D-Dobirama, How?" She said shocked.

"Hehehe, we had the Master Jiraiya seal the other half inside me because my dad the First, knew that it was not strategically wise to seal the entire beast inside one person so he split it between the two of us because he knew that we would get really close." I answered.

"Now let's help you get this too!" I said to her as I kissed her.

She smiled and said, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

While we were moving in, I said to her, "the whole point in this battle is to steal away his Chakra, so here is the plan I go in since I have it already but you come in behind and when I give you the cue you come in and pull his chakra away!" I said so she understood.

"How do I do that?" she asked scared.

"Think of this as a big game of tug-o-war and you are taking his chakra, by using yours. A word of warning there is a chance that he can take your chakra too so you have to do this without getting yours taken from you." My boyfriend warned me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I said sadly, and very scared.

That's when Dobirama kissed me on the lips, and said, "For good luck."

"Don't worry hime I will be helping you and doing most of the work you just focus on my voice and do what I say and you will be just fine!" I told her kissing her again.

She smiled and said, "Thank you again."

"No problem Hime." He responded.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Hai!" I said with new determination in my eyes.

**_"YOU…. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS MY YIN HALF…. AND YOU SOMEHOW TAMED HIM."_** He growled.

_That's right Kurama, I did."_ He responded. If you want to survive the Akatsuki minus Kakuzu then you had better let my girlfriend have your chakra." I said seriously.

_**"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL GIVE MY CHAKRA WILLINGLY TO A FRAIL LITTLE GIRL?!"**_ He laughed.

I teleported above him and used a Jutsu I never thought I would use again.

_Dobirama's mindscape…_

_"Kurama! I need your help let's go with the Tailed beast link… Massive Time-Space Tailed Beast Bomb Rasengan Barrage."_

_**HEH I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK! LET'S DO IT KIT!"**_Roared the Yin half of Kurama.

_Back in Yuki's mindscape…_  
>I yelled over to my girlfriend, "Yuki-hime! Back up I don't want you to get hurt!"<p>

"Dobirama, What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna use a Combination attack that Kurama and I came up with!" I said back to her.

"Oh okay.' She said, wanting to see it.

_"Ready Kurama?_" I asked.

_**YES, LET'S DO THIS**_** KIT!"** Bellowed the Yin half of Kurama.

"_**MASSIVE TIME-SPACE TAILED BEAST BOMB RASENGAN BARRAGE!"**_ Kurama and I yelled.

"Now Hime!" I said as she made 10 Shadow Clones grabbed onto his tails and pulled… and with that she had gotten all his chakra and sealed it in a different spot so she wasn't using it all the time.

I looked at her and said, "Congratulations Hime, you are now able to use the Nine-Tail Chakra as your own. Now there's one last thing for you to do."

"What's that?" she asked.

I told her, "Now you need to go over to him and say….I whispered something to her. She nodded and went over to her half of Kurama (the Yang half).

_"Hey, guess what?"_ I said to the Nine-Tails.

_**"WHAT NOW?"**_ He said.

_"You're no longer a Demon Fox, you are an asset to the Leaf, my partner…. KURAMA!"_ I finished.

_**"HEH!"** _He responded.

_"Anyway I gotta go now, but he can keep an active link going so we can talk if you'd like."_ I told Kurama.

_**"HEH, SURE KIT I WOULD LIKE THAT KIT."**_

_Back in real time…_

"Yuki-hime! You did it!" Dobirama kissed me.

"It was all thanks to you and Killer Bee." I said.

"Thank you Killer Bee, for everything but now we gotta get back home." I said.

"You know the drill right Hime?" she nodded and got onto my back.

"Flying Raijin!" I said.

We arrived at the gate and was greeted by Nagato.

"Well? How'd it go?" he asked.

"It went really well." I said to him. I got her half of Kurama (the Yang half) to be her Partner and my half (The Yin Half) worked to get her that her to that point." I answered.

"Wait YOUR HALF?" asked Nagato.

"Yeah my Half." I said

"Watch." I told him.

"HMMP!" I said as I transformed into the Nine-Tails Chakra mode, and Yuki did the same.

"Incredible, just incredible." I never knew you had the other half." Said Nagato in amazement.

"It's because I'm too powerful in this state." I said simply.

"How powerful are you?" asked Nagato.

_"Ummm I think that Kurama and I could probably level the entire Leaf Village in one strike."_ I said unsure so I confronted him.

_"Yo! Kurama how powerful would you say we are? Would leveling the Leaf Village in one blow be about right?"_ I asked my partner.

_**"I WOULD SAY NOT ONE BUT MAYBE ABOUT TWO ATTACKS TO REDUCE THE LEAF NOTHING LEFT NOTHING NOT EVEN RUBBLE."**_ He said to me.

"Okay so Kurama said that it would take not one but maybe two to reduce the Leaf to nothing not even rubble." I said to Nagato.

"WHAT!" Nagato said in shock.

"Yeah and I would say that would be a Medium attack. Yuki's Half could do the same. But she isn't trained properly to do so. I can train her outside the village after the Chunin Exams and we will train properly to get her as strong as me." I told sensei.

He nodded.

"I have recommended all three of you, Dobirama, Yuki, and Mito for the Chunin selection exams. So those will take place in about a week so enjoy yourselves and rest up." Nagato said.

"I am proud of all of you." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 6-The Chunin Exams Part 1-2!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the OC's

Normal Speech

_Yuki and Dobirama talking inside their mindscapes_

**_TAILED BEAST SPEAKING TO THEIR HOST._**

**Nagato POV **

_A Week Later…_

"Today is the day that we get to go and take the exam right sensei?" asked Dobirama.

"Yes it is however I have a rule for you." I told my students.

"Rule?" they all asked.

"Yeah, I want you to try to refrain from using your Rinnegan."

"Why sensei?" they asked.

"Because if you are not careful you will accidentally kill someone." I responded.

"However, the second exam and possibly the third might call for it, but don't look at them like you want to kill them, if you do you will and I don't want that." The Deva Path is fine but the Azura Path is off limits unless it is in the second exam." He finished.

"Are we clear on that?" he said.

"Hai sensei." We all answered.

"Good now go get'em! Good Luck! I am proud of all of you." He smiled.

_In the Home room for Exam One…_

**Dobirama POV**

I walked in holding Yuki's hand and Mito trailing not that far behind.

Everyone was looking at us and I saw Yuki freeze up.

"Hime… Hime, look at me, it's okay. We are gonna do great!" I said as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, but Dobirama it's scary, having all these eyes on us." She said shaking.

"I know but, focus on me okay just stay close it'll be okay." I told her sweetly.

In Yuki's Mindscape…

**_"_****_YOUR BOYFRIEND HAS A POINT YUKI, YOU ARE STRONG AND THIS CANNOT BREAK YOU. WE CAN WORK TOGETHER ON THE EXAMS." _** Said the Yang half of Kurama.

_"__Thank you Kurama." _ I said to him.

**_"_****_NO PROBLEM KIT." _** He responded.

Back in the real world…

Right then after the talk we heard someone say, "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" I am the proctor for your first phase of the exam, Takijoto Morino! And from this moment on your worst enemy." He said menacingly.

_Once everyone was seated in their designated spots…_

"The first part of the exams are the written portion. And now there are some rules you need to be aware of."

"Rule Number one, is based on what you may be used to everyone starts out with a perfect score of ten and there is a two point reduction for each time you cheat."

"Rule number two, if anyone is caught cheating five times is game over. This test is team based, so anything you do or fail to do is going to directly affect your team."

"You will have an hour to take the test, and the tenth question will be given fifteen minutes after before time is up. BEGIN!"

_45 minutes later…_

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! Now I am going to give you the tenth and final question. However before we begin there are some more rules you need to be aware of."

_"__More Rules?! Ugh you have gotta be kidding me!" _ Mito said to herself.

"Rule number one, each of you is free to choose not to take the final question." The proctor said.

"WHOA! So let's say we don't want to take the final question?! What's the catch?!" exclaimed the Sand Ninja Amari Riajota.

"The catch is, if you choose not to take it… then all other nine questions will not count causing you to get a zero which means you fail. Of course this means your teammates will fail as well." The proctor said.

"HEY! THAT'S BULLSHIT! THERE ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE HERE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!" yelled Genihai.

"Ahahaha! I guess you are just… Unlucky." Said the Proctor.

"Oh and there's one last rule, if you choose to take the question and answer it wrong… not only will you fail… but YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" yelled the proctor.

The look on everyone's face was one of pure fear. Until…

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GONNA SCARE US OFF! NO WAY! WE DON'T CARE IF WE ARE STUCK AS GENIN FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! WE WILL STILL BE THE STRONGEST NINJA IN ALL OF THE WORLD! HMPH!" Both Dobirama and Yuki yelled at the same time.

_"__Heh, their little outburst has given the others some backbone. Alright I guess that's it." _ The Proctor said to himself.

"Well, there is only one thing left to say, and that is Congratulations on passing Stage 1 of the Chunin Exams!"

"What!?" someone yelled.

"What was the tenth question?!" yelled Amari.

"AHAHAHA! There never was one, not a written one at least!" he said laughing.

Just then… a woman broke the window threw a banner, and lodged it in a wall all in the course of 10 seconds.

"Alright! Enough celebrating Maggots!" she yelled.

"You're early…. AGAIN…" said Takijoto unamused.

"Are you kidding me Takijoto… Did you let all of these Genin pass? I think you are getting soft." Said Makoto.

"Or it could be a stronger batch of candidates this year." He said coolly.

"Ehhh, well no matter… when I am done with them… more than half will be eliminated." She smiled almost sadistically.

"Alright, the next Stage is Stage 2 and I will let your Jonin instructors know where you are to meet me. Stage 2 starts in one hour so be ready!" Yelled Makoto.

_One hour later at the destination of Stage 2…_

**Dobirama POV **

I walked with my teammates to the destination of Stage 2 called **_The Forest of Death _**or the special training ground number 44. I noted that Yuki must be really scared because she was shaking and shaking badly.

"This is a battle for the scrolls! Your goal is to get both the Heaven and Earth scrolls half the teams will be given the Heaven and the other half the Earth scrolls. Good Luck… and Have Fun." Makoto said that last part with an almost sadistic voice.

I told her, "Yuki, we can do this I won't leave your side when we are in there we will be the first one's done so you don't have to worry too much okay hime?"

She nodded and asked, "Dobirama how do you know we will be the first ones done?"

"That's easy! It's because… our team has the Rinnegan." I said confidently.

Mito smiled at my antics.

"Dobirama-kun don't get cocky." She chided.

"I'm not, I am being confident not cocky Mito-chan." I shot back.

"Alright, let's go in, because she gave our gate the go ahead." Mito said.

"Yeah! Let's go! Come on Yuki-hime!" I said as I put her on my shoulders.

"We have the Heaven scroll." Said Mito.

'Hai! So that means we need the Earth scroll." Said Yuki.

We walked until we found a team that seemed to be lost, which took only about 5 minutes...

"Hey! You Guys lost?" I yelled.

"Yeah. We have the Earth Scroll!" the other person yelled.

Only to be hit by his teammates, "YOU BAKA! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?!" they yelled.

It was too late, by the time the guy that yelled had figured it out I had knocked out both his teammates, and grabbed the scroll.

"Leave now and I will let you be." I told him.

He screamed running away.

"Well that was easy." I said.

"Yeah it really was." They both agreed.

"I already figured out where the tower is. So Grab on." I told them.

As soon as they did. I yelled. "Flying Raijin!"

And in about 30 seconds we were at the tower. And we walked in.

_Outside the tower and in the Proctors watching area…_

"What the Hell?!" Makoto said.

"What's wrong Makoto?" asked the Hokage.

"There is a Genin team already finished! They beat the record by days!" she said in shock.

"Heh, is it Nagato's Team?" asked the Hokage with an amused smile.

She only nodded in response.

_Back in the Tower…_

**Mito POV**

"Alright, so now we have to open the scrolls" I said to my team.

"Right!" they said as they opened the scrolls, but threw them down instantly.

"What the Hell Dobirama, Yuki!" yelled Mito.

**Dobirama POV**

"No, Mito it was a summoning for a person." Said Dobirama.

"Oh…" she said looking ashamed for yelling at me.

"It's fine Mito." I said reassuringly.

"Well Congratulations, you passed Stage 2 of the exam!' said a familiar voice.

"Nagato-Sensei!" we all yelled at the same time.

"You guys finished first and now you guys have the rest of the time which is about 4 and a half days to rest up and relax, Until Stage 3 of the exam." He said.

"Hai Sensei!" we all said.

"I say that we rest and get some food, Yuki, you come with me." Mito you can join too. "I said to my teammates.

_About 4 and a half days later…_

All the teams had shown up, minus the guys that were weeded out. I noticed that Hana had made it and I smiled at her giving her a congratulations and a hug.

But only the Rookie 12 and a couple more remained.

We walked out and were greeted by our Sensei again.

"Alright, so here is the deal, the finals are going to be tough, but you guys are ready." He said happily.

"I want you to do your best but try not to kill anyone alright?" He said seriously.

We said, "Hai Sensei!"

_Inside the Arena of Stage 3…_(Think of the Arena where Naruto and Neji fought in the show and Manga)

"Alright the rules for stage 3 are… there are no rules, it is a fight to the death or until one concedes, or cannot fight any longer. As Proctor for this stage I am given a certain amount of leeway in the matches. I can decide if a match seems hopeless I can and will intervene." Finished the Proctor.

"Take a look at this paper it is the pairings for the matches.

_The Matches are as follows_

_Match 1: Dobirama Senju vs Genihai Inuzuka_

_Match 2: Mito Senju vs Ryyo Haruno_

_Match 3: Yuki Senju vs Ghinaho Inuzuka _

_Match 4: Hana Hyuga vs Anabi Hyuga _

_Match 5: Shinn Aburame vs Inoi Yamanaka _

_Match 6: Shikanu Nara vs Kirin of the Waterfall Village._

_And the final Match is… Choga Akimichi vs Amari of the Sand Village. _

"Alright, so the Matches will start now!" yelled the proctor.

**_The Matches will begin next Chapter! So hope you enjoy it until then! _**


	8. Chapter 7- The Chunin Exams! The Fights!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the OC's

Normal Speech

_Yuki and Dobirama talking inside their mindscapes_

**_TAILED BEAST SPEAKING TO THEIR HOST._**

Previously: "Take a look at this paper it is the pairings for the matches.

_The Matches are as follows_

_Match 1: Dobirama Senju vs Genihai Inuzuka_

_Match 2: Mito Senju vs Ryyo Haruno_

_Match 3: Yuki Senju vs Ghinaho Inuzuka _

_Match 4: Hana Hyuga vs Anabi Hyuga _

_Match 5: Shinn Aburame vs Inoi Yamanaka _

_Match 6: Shikanu Nara vs Kirin of the Waterfall Village._

_And the final Match is… Choga Akimichi vs Amari of the Sand Village. _

"Alright, so the Matches will start now!" yelled the proctor.

**Dobirama POV **

"So everyone except for Dobirama Senju and Genihai Inuzuka please go up to the balcony."

I was about to jump down but both my Sensei and girlfriend stopped me.

"Remember what I told all three of you." He said seriously.

'Right no Rinnegan minus the Deva Path…" we said to him.

He nodded.

"Dobirama? I heard someone state like it was a question.

However I didn't need to look at them to know who it was. "Yes Hime?" I said sweetly.

"Turn around." She said.

I did what I was told, and she kissed me. "For good luck." She told me sweetly.

I smiled and nodded.

"Will Dobirama please come down to the ring!" we heard the Proctor say.

"Well, guess that's my cue." I said as I jumped down.

_In the Ring…_

"Heh! Don't be surprised if I beat the ever living crap outta you!" said Genihai cockily.

"Heh, not likely." I shot back.

"You may begin!" yelled the proctor.

**"Beast Mimicry All-Fours Jutsu!"** Genihai yelled.

"Oh please. Not that move." I said while laughing.

Genihai attempted to hit me, and I just stood there waiting for him to hit me.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled.

"It's Game Over." I heard Genihai say.

"Heh, oh really?" I shot back.

"Yes re… wait WHAT?!" He screamed in disbelief.

"How are you still standing?!" he yelled at me.

"Oh please I won't be taken out by a move like that." I said confidently.

"FINE! I will show you my best move then!" Genihai shouted.

"Are you ready Kodomaru?!" He yelled as he tossed his dog a Food Pill.

"RUFF!" He barked back.

**"NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICRY- MAN BEAST CLONES!"** Genihai yelled angrily.

**"NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICRY- FOUR HEADED WOLF-FANG OVER FANG!"** He yelled as he and Kodomaru transformed into a Four- Headed Wolf.

**"TRUE ABSOLUTE FANG OVER FANG!"** He finished.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

_In the balcony… _

**Yuki POV **

"D-Dobirama!" she screamed.

She ran to Nagato crying.

"I-I ne-never th-th-thought tha-that he w-would l-lose." She said bawling.

"Yuki, it's okay, look." He said to me.

"L-look at m-my b-boyfriend l-laying on –t-the g-ground h-hurt?! No thanks…" she said still crying.

"Yuki, he isn't hurt look." He turned my head towards the arena.

_Back in the Arena…_

**Dobirama POV **

"Oh? Was that supposed to be your best move?"

"DAMN YOU! You shouldn't even be standing! I heard you scream.

"Oh that? That wasn't me that was a Shadow Clone which I put more Chakra into so it took the blow and could still stand. In fact I am not even the real Dobirama." Clone Dobirama finished.

"What?! Where is the real one?!" Genihai yelled now scared.

"He's right here!" I yelled.

"Now to tell you the truth I am getting tired of this fight, so I am gonna finish it now…" I said.

**_"_****SAGE ****_MODE!" _**I shouted.

**_"_****_SAGE ART- TIME-SPACE MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE!" _**I yelled.

"GAHHHHHH!" Genihai screamed.

"Because his opponent is unable to continue, the winner is Dobirama Senju. Said the Proctor.

I appeared on the balcony with a Yellow Flash.

I went up to Yuki and she ran up to hug me.

"What were you thinking? She asked me?

I looked at her confused.

"Ohhh you meant about that scare?" I said realizing that's what she meant.

She nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I was not thinking, it's okay now I am not harmed. I said soothingly.

"Wait, what was that scream?" she asked me.

"Oh, you wanna know what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." She said regaining her composure.

"Okay, so that was a Shadow Clone I just pumped a lot of chakra into. Since I did that the Clone was able to withstand much more. While my Shadow Clone was talking to Genihai and distracting him I was able to sneak away to gather Nature Energy which is what is used for Sage Jutsu." I explained.

"Ohhh…" attempting to take in the information I had given her.

"Oh the next match will begin!" said the Proctor.

"Will Mito Senju and Ryyo Haruno please come down to the arena!" the Proctor said.

_In the Arena…_

**Mito POV**

"Mito Senju and Ryyo Haruno… BEGIN!" Said the Proctor.

"I hope you're ready to lose little girl." Ryyo said coolly.

"Enough talk, let's let the match decide who is gonna lose." Said Mito.

"Hmph! Fine by me." Retorted Ryyo.

"Wood Style! Wooden Dragon Bullet!" I yelled.

"Gahhh!" Ryyo yelled.

Okay that wasn't bad but…now it's my turn!" Ryyo yelled.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Ryyo screamed.

"Oh please, Water Style: Giant Water Exploding Shockwave!" Mito shot back.

"Now to finish it!" Mito said.

"Deva Path: Universal Pull! And now Deva Path: Almighty Push!" she yelled.

"Because her opponent is unable to continue, the winner by knockout is Mito Senju!" yelled the Proctor.

**Dobirama POV**

Just then Mito walked up to where Yuki and I were standing.

"Great job Mito-chan!" I told her happily.

"Hehe, thanks Dobirama-kun." She responded.

"We are ready to start match three! Will Yuki Uzu…Oh I mean uh Yuki Senju and Ghinaho Inuzuka please come into the arena!" The Proctor said.

"Alright, good luck out there Yuki, and by the way? Win or lose I'll be proud of you no matter what." Said Nagato.

"Thank you Sensei." she said.

I walked up to her and kissed her as I said, "For good luck."

"Tehehe thank you Dobirama" she giggled.

"Any time Hime." I responded.

**Yuki POV **

Once I got down to the arena I hear the proctor say "Yuki Senju and Ghinaho Inuzuka, BEGIN!"

"Awww, is the poor baby gonna go crying to her boyfriend for help?" Ghinaho mocked.

"No and because you said that I am no longer gonna take it easy on you!" I retorted.

"Heh, wow you are a baka if you really think you can beat me." Ghinaho said.

_"__Oh man I hate this guy." _ I said to myself.

_"__Hey Kurama, I wanna end this quick!" _

**_"_****_HEH, KIT YOU JUST READ MY MIND! LINK WITH ME!"_** Bellowed the Yang half of Kurama.

_"__Alright, but I don't wanna go full on Bijuu state." _ I told my partner.

**_"_****_I KNOW THAT MUCH! BESIDES, IF YOU DO THAT YOU WILL DESTROY THE ARENA AND POSSIBLY THE VILLAGE. SO JUST DO WHAT YOU SHOWED YOUR SENSEI." _**he responded.

_"__Alright." _ I answered.

"Okay Ghinaho, I am really pissed at you for insulting me."

"Yeah? And who's to blame for that?!" he asked yelling now.

"I will answer that for you." He said.

"It's that pathetic loser you call a boyfriend." He said emphasizing on the word loser.

"OKAY THAT DOES IT!" I screamed.

_"__Let's go Kurama!" _ I told him.

**_"_****_HEH, RIGHT KIT!"_ **he thundered.

**_"_****_Tailed Beast Link!" _** I yelled.

**_"_****_TAILED BEAST PLANETARY MASSIVE RASENGAN!" _** We both yelled at the same time.

"Argh!" Ghinaho yelled.

"NEVER insult me or my boyfriend again, especially in front of me or this gets much worse." I said in a deathly quiet voice.

"AHEM!" The proctor cleared his throat. "Because her opponent is unable to continue, I am declaring Yuki Senju the winner of the third match!" said the proctor.

I walked up the balcony and was greeted by my sensei and my boyfriend.

"What did you do?" Nagato asked calmly.

**Dobirama POV **

"I know exactly what she did." I said proudly as I kissed her head and held her tight.

"Alright then Dobirama Explain." He said.

"She went into her mindscape, talked with Kurama and…

"Wait, who the hell is Kurama?" asked Nagato.

"Kurama is the Nine-Tails real name." I responded.

"Ohhh okay, sorry continue." He said.

"Right well, she talked with him they linked their chakra making her into what we showed you back at the village gate." I said calmly.

"Okay but what was that technique?" asked Nagato.

**"The Tailed Beast, Planetary Massive Rasengan,** it was a Technique that Dobirama taught me before the Third Stage of the exams." Answered Yuki.

"Wow, umm alright then." said Nagato.

"Alright well, oh wow we talked so much it looks like we missed the fourth fight." Said Dobirama

"Damn it." We both said at the same time.

**Shinn POV**

"Well we are going to start the fifth match." Said the Proctor.

"Will Shinn Aburame and Inoi Yamanaka please make their way to the arena?" asked the Proctor.

"Alright, well I don't really have much to say." I said.

"Yeah me either. Said Inoi.

"Alright, you may begin!" yelled the proctor.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Jutsu, Insect Needles!" I yelled.

"Heh." Said Inoi as he dodged the needles.

"Alright, how bout this!" yelled Inoi.

"Ninja Art: Mind Trans- he got cut off when I rushed him and gave him a hard left.

"Owwww!" yelled Inoi.

"Sorry I am bored and I really don't want to spend a lot of time here so… "Ninja Art: Beetle Sphere!" I yelled.

"It's pointless to try and get up, these are a rare breed of Parasitic Beetles that drain you of your Chakra." I said as I walked casually up to the balcony as if nothing happened.

"The winner of the fifth match, Shinn Aburame!" the Proctor yelled.

"Alright, now we will start the sixth match!" said the Proctor.

"Will Shikanu Nara and Kirin please come to the arena?" asked the Proctor.

**Shikanu POV**

"Oh man, what a drag, I mean I've gotta fight a girl?" said Shikanu.

"Yeah you can think that all you want! But the outcome is you losing."

**Water Style: Great Mouth of the Water Dragon!"**

"_She's a spunky one, I hate spunky." _ I thought to myself.

After her jutsu finished I yelled, **"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

"Heh so his range is only about 20 meters. She said as she drew herself a line using her Kunai.

I then threw my short Jacket and let it float using a kunai.

"Yeah like that's gonna, Oh Shit!" Kirin screamed.

"Heh, looks like I got ya." I said.

"How?!" your range is only 20 meters! I measured it!" she screamed.

"Well you see look at the sun, first off notice how it went down and that factor alone will stretch my range indefinitely but also add the shirt I threw to extend it even further. And I caught you." I explained.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Man your annoying just shut up and watch..." I said pulling out a shuriken and having her do the same.

"You must be crazy! If you do that then you will only be attacking yourself."

"Yeah, makes it kinda interesting doesn't it? Like a game of chicken let's see who ducks first!" I said as I threw it, and she did the same. The only difference was, that I was able to duck and she hit the tree behind her and knocked her out.

"By knockout, Shikanu Nara is the winner!" said the proctor.

"Alright, we are down to the final two combatants!" said the Proctor.

"Alright, Choga Akimichi and Amari of the Sand Village, please come down to the Arena." Said the Proctor.

**Choga POV**

"Alright! Here we go! **Super Expansion Jutsu! Super SLAP!"** I yelled sending my opponent flying into the wall.

"Oh okay, wow, the winner by knockout is Choga Akimichi!" Yelled the Proctor.

I walked up to the balcony and was greeted by my sensei.

"Congratulations! To celebrate we are going out for Barbeque tonight and it is all you can eat!" Kazuna said.

**_Cliffhanger! You'll find out who passed and became Chunin or possibly higher in the next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 8-The Results and a Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's!**

**Dobirama POV **

"Oh man! Today is the day! We get to find out if we passed or if we have to wait another year!" I said to Yuki as we both wake up.

"Yeah I know, I am actually scared." She admitted.

"Why Hime?" I asked her with genuine curiosity.

"I am scared because, although we did so well, I mean what if the Hokage decides not to promote us?" Yuki said with a sad and scared look on her face.

"Sweetheart, listen to me okay?" I said holding her head up with my thumb and pointer finger.

She looked at me with those beautiful Cerulean eyes of hers, and I said, "I know that you are worried about this but let's find out together. Besides, we will have all of the Rookie Twelve with us." I saw her visibly become less tense and she smiled at me.

"Let's go, we don't wanna keep the Third Hokage waiting." I said to her sweetly.

She nodded and we walked to the Hokage's Mansion hand in hand.

Once we got there I noticed that Mito was not there.

"Ummm Lord Third?" I asked politely.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"What oh no nothing, it's just I already know what you want to ask." He responded.

"So before you do, I will answer it." He smiled.

"Mito is just doing a quick errand for me she'll be back shortly." He said still smiling.

"Oh okay." I said astounded he knew exactly what I was about to ask before I asked it.

Just then I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The Hokage said loud enough for the person outside to hear.

That's when Mito walked into the room.

"I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Are you ready?" she asked me seriously.

I nodded.

"Alright so now that we have the Genin in attendance we can begin." He said with a slight smile.

"So as you all know, I have called you here today to do one thing. Determine your future status." He said seriously.

"Future status?" asked Genihai.

"Yes." The Hokage said simply.

"Some of you will be surprised at your new status." He said.

The Rookie Twelve looked at him with anticipation.

"Alright, so starting from the left and moving to the right." He said.

"We have…

Genihai Inuzuka… Congratulations, here is your Chunin Vest for a great performance in Stage 3 of the Exam." The Third said.

"Even though I lost?" He asked quizzically.

"Yes, because even though you lost you still did your best and showed that you were ready for the responsibility of a Chunin." He answered.

"Thank you, Lord Third." He said.

He smiled at him.

"Next we have Shinn Aburame… Congratulations on your promotion to Chunin. Here is your Chunin Vest." He said.

He only nodded.

"Next we have Ryyo Haruno… and Ryyo I am sorry to say that you have not made it to promotion just yet." He said sadly.

"What?! Why Lord Third?" He asked somewhat angrily.

"It's because you have a ways to go, you have to get better at not being so arrogant." He said calmly.

"Hmph!" He answered.

"Alright, moving on… we have Hana Hyuga… I am sorry to say that you too have not made Chunin." But this time he smiled as he said it.

"Why?" she started to cry, however the Hokage said you didn't let me finish."

She sniffled… I am sorry I will do better…" she said.

"Hana Hyuga, Congratulations… On Making Jonin. " Said the Hokage.

"WHAT?! J-Jonin?" She asked in shock.

He nodded.

"Here is your Jonin Vest and some scrolls, on the Secrets of the Hyuga Clans Gentle Fist Art." He said happily.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She smiled.

"Congratulations!" Mito, Yuki and I said to her.

"Thank you guys." She said with happy tears.

"Now Ghinaho Inuzuka, you too have not made any advancement in rank because of the same reason I told Ryyo Haruno." Said the Hokage.

"Next we have, Team 7… I am here to say you have not made Chunin either." He said.

"HA!" yelled the Inuzuka brothers.

I glared at them.

"However I am still promoting you." The Hokage said.

"Really?" we asked.

"Yes. I am promoting you to Jonin." He said handing us our vests. That's for an outstanding performance in all three Stages of the Exams." He smiled.

"Thank you Lord Third." Team 7 said at the same time.

He said, "You've earned it all three of you."

"As for the rest of you? Congratulations on making it to Chunin here are your Vests." He smiled. And you all have made it to being this far so you are no longer Team 6, Team 8, and Team 10… But Team Sakana, Team Sakumo, and Team Kazuna.

They all nodded in understanding.

"You all are dismissed. However Team 7 and Hana Hyuga please stay here." He said.

"I am sure you all know that we have a new crop of Genin in yes?" he asked.

We nodded.

"Well I would like to ask all three of you to be Jonin Sensei's." He said to us.

"Dobirama and Yuki Senju, You will be the Sensei's for Team Senju, which consists of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. He said.

We nodded and smiled as he allowed us to be Sensei's together.

**Mito POV**

"Mito Senju, you will be the Sensei of Team Mito which consists of, Rinji Nohara, Savanna Uchiha, and Krissy Sarutobi.

I nodded thanking him for letting me take this step.

He smiled.

Now, Hana Hyuga, I am putting you in charge of Team Hana, which consists of, Anna Hyuga, Jen Uzumaki, and Renji Hatake. "You will meet your students at the Academy to pick them up, alright, now you are free to go." Said the Hokage.

_At the Academy… when the students walk out with their newly acquired Leaf Headbands. _

"Alright, I want everyone to line up!" yelled the instructor.

The students scrambled to get in a line.

"Listen as your name is called to meet your instructors!" he commanded.

"Hai Sensei!" they all said nervously.

**Dobirama POV **

"Alright, so I need to see, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. I finished.

The three students walked up to us.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Kakashi said demanding an answer.

"Kakashi that's no way to speak to our Sensei's!" Rin scolded.

He just scoffed.

"You gotta be kidding right? I mean you guys aren't even old enough. You're no taller than the average Genin! I bet you guys couldn't even beat me in a fight." Kakashi challenged.

"Well well, aren't we confident?" I said back raising an eyebrow.

Yuki laughed at that little gesture, and I gave her a kiss.

"Ugh! Stop you're gonna make me sick!" yelled Kakashi.

**Yuki POV**

"Tehehe. I giggled. Here's how this is gonna work." I said.

"We are now you're Sensei's so we both demand a little respect!" She said in an almost angry tone.

I caught this and hugged her tight. She calmed down and smiled at me.

"Alright, so we would like to know a little bit about you guys." She said.

"Okay we already know your names so why not tell us your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future and your ages. Dobirama said.

"Okay, so why don't you go first Rin." I said.

"Okay Sensei. I like people who are noble and have worthwhile dreams. I dislike people who are arrogant and disrespectful, and I am 15. She said while sharing a smile with Obito, and then shifting her eyes to Kakashi and glaring at him.

"Okay that was good Rin." Said Dobirama.

"Alright, so Kakashi, you next." I told him seriously, showing it was not up for discussion.

He just said, "Hmph."

"I have no likes, as for dislikes I have many. I dislike people who think they are strong when they are not. I dislike people who are all lovey dovey. And I am 16 Glaring at us.

I have one dream and that dream is to remain strong like my father and to never let him down." He finished.

"Alright then…" I said sharing a disapproving look with Yuki when he turned away.

She nodded.

"Alright, Obito you are up." Said Dobirama.

"I love Rin…" and the moment he said that Rin looked at him and saying she was shocked would have been an understatement.

"R-Really Obito?" she stammered.

"Yes Rin I have always loved you. He said seriously.

"Awww Obito, I love you too!" she said as she ran over to him. Holding his hand.

I have one dislike, people who are always cocky and disrespectful. He said glaring at Kakashi. And my dream for the future is to become the Hokage. And I am 15. He finished.

**Dobirama POV**

"Alright, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. Tomorrow we have a test to see if you have what it takes to become Genin. I told them.

"What kind of test Sensei?" asked Rin.

"It's an exercise that the 5 of us will do together." Yuki told them.

Meet Yuki and me on Training Ground 3 at 5 AM for the exercise." I told them.

"F-Five AM?!" Rin and Obito shouted.

"Yep!" Yuki told them.

"Oh and tomorrow you had better skip breakfast… Otherwise… You'll puke." I finished, as I took Yuki's hand and disappeared in a Yellow Flash.

We left our students and went home but as we grew closer to our destination our Sensei stopped us.

"Oh wow! You guys did it!" he said happily.

"No Nagato-sensei, we didn't do it."

He looked at us with confusion as he said, "What on earth are you talking about? Those are Chunin Vests right?"

"No Nagato-Sensei, we are Jonin now. In addition to that the Hokage has put our team and Hana Hyuga in as Jonin Sensei's." we told him.

"J-J-Jonin?! J-Jonin Sensei's?!" he stammered.

"Yep! Guess what test we are gonna do?" we told him.

"The Bell Test?!" he said in shock.

"Yeah we are gonna do it just like you had us do it many years ago." We answered excitedly.

_"__Oh man now I suddenly feel old, I wonder if Jiraiya Sensei felt like this when he left Yahiko, Konan and I." _ Nagato thought to himself as he watched his former students walk off.

_The next Morning at 5 AM…_

When we arrived we saw Kakashi waiting for Obito and Rin to show up.

"Hey, what's up Kakashi?" Yuki asked.

"Hmph! I knew that you would show, Yuki, but I didn't think that HE would show." Kakashi said coldly.

"For your information, we live together!" Yuki yelled.

"Ugh! You live together?! How old are you _SENSEI_." He said in disgust.

"We are the same age Yuki and I." I answered while holding her tight to calm her.

"_It's okay Yuki-hime." _ I whispered to her.

She nodded but was still really tense.

That's when Obito and Rin showed up, hand in hand.

"Ugh! Great more love birds!" he said pretending to throw up.

'Alright that's enough Kakashi!" I said in yelling at him.

"Fine, whatever." He said.

"Here is the Test… All you have to do is take these bells from me." I said coolly.


	10. Chapter 9- Training and C Rank Mission!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC's!**

**Previously: **_"__Here is the Test… All you have to do is take these bells from me." I said coolly. _

Normal Speech

_Yuki and Dobirama talking inside their mindscapes and when characters are talking in their heads._

**_TAILED BEAST SPEAKING TO THEIR HOST._**

**Dobirama POV **

"Yeah by the way if you don't get a bell by noon, you go without lunch." I smiled.

"_Eurrrggghgh." _ Obito's stomach growled.

"Tehehe!" Rin giggled at the face he made.

"READY?! START!" Yuki and I yelled.

"The first thing a Shinobi should learn is how to conceal their movements. I told my students.

_"__Well they understand that much at least." _ Both Yuki and I thought.

**_"_****_NO, LOOK ABOVE THAT TREE." _** Both our Kurama's told us.

When we do we see that Obito is charging at us.

"Shinobi battle skills rule number one… Taijutsu!" I said. As I kicked him up in the air, then reappeared behind him.

"That can't be!" yelled Rin.

"Yes it can, It's the Dancing Leaf Shadow." Said Kakashi.

That was when I grabbed hold of him and sent him spiraling downwards, as I jumped back just before he hit the ground.

I saw him get up and Yuki asked him, "Hey Obito, where are the others?"

That's when Kakashi appeared with his White Light Blade and charged at me.

I pulled out one of my special Kunai and blocked it easily.

"You are talented, Kakashi, but however I am sorry to say that you still have a ways to go." I said then I disappeared and Yuki smiled knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Shinobi Battle skills Rule number two… Ninjutsu!

I sprinted up to Kakashi and placed the Flying Raijin seal on him and before he knew it as soon as I said, "Flying Raijin- Sequence Stage Level 1!" I used the Rasengan and hit him from above landing him on the ground.

Rin ran over to him and healed him she said, "Kakashi, the whole point of this exercise is teamwork! We will never beat our sensei's alone one on one or even two on one we need to work together!"

"What? Why would I want to work with you guys? Especially Obito… he'll just slow me down." He retorted.

That's when Rin slapped him as she said, "Kakashi! Seriously?! He's my boyfriend and you can't say that about him!"

"Fine, sure whatever." he scoffed.

"Please I want to become a ninja, so please? Please help Obito and I?" she said in desperation.

That's when, Obito walked over to Rin and Yuki walked over to me.

"You guys finally realized it huh?" Yuki said.

"The point was teamwork, not to get the bells." I stated calmly.

"Well good job, you guys pass." Yuki and I said.

"However, Kakashi, Rin is right you need to learn that you have to work as a team. You can't just leave them. Yuki chimed in.

"Alright good job! So Team Senju will have their first mission tomorrow!" I told them.

**_"_****_HEH GOOD WORK KIT!" _** Bellowed the Yang half of Kurama.

_"__I know affection is new to you, so I won't do it but ya know something?" _

**_"_****_WHAT'S THAT KIT." _**He asked.

_"__Someday I would like to be more than just a partner to you." _ I told him.

**_"_****_HEH, YES I SURPRISINGLY AGREE WITH YOU KIT, MAYBE SOMEDAY WE COULD ACTUALLY BE… _**he kinda trailed off…

_"__Friends." _ I finished the sentence for him.

**_"_****_YES KIT… FRIENDS." _** He thundered.

**_"_****_YOU ARE NOT HALF BAD KIT!" _**Thundered the Yin half of Kurama.

_"__Thank you Kurama." _ I said to my partner.

_"__Hey Kurama?" _ I asked him.

**_"_****_WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND KIT?" _**He asked.

_"__Do you think someday we could be friends?" _ I asked him almost scared for his response.

**_"_****_HEH! YEAH KIT. THAT WE CAN." _** He bellowed as he gave me a toothy smile.

_"__I would like that." _ I said smiling back at him.

_The next day in the Hokage's Mansion…_

**Dobirama POV**

"We are here for our briefing, Lord Hokage." I said.

"Alright, so we have some tasks that need completing… of them we have finding a lost cat, building a few birdhouses… he got cut off as Obito said, "NOOOOO WAYYYYY! I AM A NINJA AND I CAN'T BE HOKAGE IF I AM BOTHERED DOING THESE STUPID WORTHLESS TASKS!" Obito screamed.

_"__Obito, would you PIPE DOWN already?! Cuz if you don't we are the ones who will have to take the heat later." _ I thought to myself.

"OBITO! SHADDUP!" Yuki yelled as she whacked him on the head.

"Obito! YOU ARE JUST A BRAND NEW GENIN STRAIGHT OUT OF THE ACADEMY! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING ABOVE A D RANK!" Yelled Akira Umino.

"Hehehe… It seems Obito is determined to prove himself very well we will let you test yourself. I will give Team Senju a C Rank mission."

"Your mission will be to guide Sora to his home in the Village hidden in the Stones."

"Bring in the Client!" said the Hokage.

Just then the door opened…

"What the Hell? A bunch of kids? Lord Hokage, I demand a more suitable team!" yelled Sora.

"Heh, this team is the strongest we have."

"Then I want a team of at least Chunin!" retorted Sora.

"I think you'll be plenty happy with this team." Said the Hokage.

"Why do you say that?" Sora questioned.

"It's because we are Jonin." I said pointing to Yuki and me.

"You two are a Jonin? Yeah right! You guys are no taller than the average Genin!" Sora said.

_"__Heh I like this guy!" _ Thought Kakashi.

"You are dismissed. Said the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage!" Akira yelled.

"Do not worry, we have under their care, possibly the strongest Ninja and Konoichi to ever come out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Said the Hokage.

Akira was silent for a while, until he heard the Hokage say, "I am going out to get some fresh air, care to join me?" he asked.

"Of course Lord Hokage." He said worriedly.

**Dobirama POV**

_At the Hidden Leaf Gate_…

"YEAHHH! I finally get to leave the Village!" shouted Obito.

Rin giggled at his response, while Kakashi just sighed as he said, "Will you please just shut up?!"

Rin and Obito glared at him in response.

"Hey Dobirama sensei?" Rin asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"So on this mission should we expect any ninja battles?" she asked worriedly.

"What? Oh no, there generally is no ninja battles in a C Rank mission." I responded, easing her mind.

That was when Kakashi ran over to me and whispered, "Hey Sensei… I saw a puddle on the ground, and I know it hasn't rained in weeks."

_"__Oh déjà vu…" _ I thought to myself.

We continued to walk until we saw two guys standing on the tree, one holding a Giant Sword.

"Heh, well well, look who we have here." Said the taller of the two guys.

"It's the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki… Yuki Uzumaki." He said.

"Yeah big brother Mangetsu!" we are gonna capture her right?" the smaller of the two asked.

"No not right now Suigetsu. Our mission is to kill that man Sora. Remember?" Mangetsu asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." He said sheepishly.

"Okay well no matter." He said nonchalantly.

"I know him…" I said.

"You do?" Yeah it's Mangetsu Hozuki, and his little brother Suigetsu Hozuki." I answered.

"Heh, well looks like we are well known apparently." Said Suigetsu.

Just then, Mangetsu yelled…**"Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" **

"Everyone! I yelled Get in Standard Manji Formation! And stay behind us!" I yelled to my students.

"Hai!" They said.

"Protect the Client!" Yuki yelled to them.

"Yes Yuki Sensei!" they responded.

"Well looks like we are gonna have to fight." Said Mangetsu.

"Awesome a fight!" shouted Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, you are going to take out the kids, and I will handle the other two." He said.

"Okay fine…" He said unhappily.

"Get ready! Cause here I come!" yelled Suigetsu.

**Obito POV**

"Rin! You protect the Client! Kakashi and I will handle this one!" I said to her.

"Okay… Obito? Please come back to me." She said like she was about to cry.

"I will! Just watch!" I said happily.

"For good luck." She said as she gave me a kiss.

"Thank you Rin." Obito said.

"I won't let you down." He said as he gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"I-I know." She said.

"Kakashi!" I yelled.

"Let's do this!" I told him.

"Heh, fine but you better not slow me down Obito!" He said.

**"****Water Style: Water Blade!" **Yelled Suigetsu.

"I think not! **Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" **Kakashi yelled, in response, not only breaking his blade but shocking him as well.

"Heh, you are not bad but…" Suigetsu said as he disappeared.

"I know I am not bad." Said Kakashi.

Just then Obito appeared and yelled, **"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" **Suigetsu saw a giant flame that was so hot it was white in color.

"I will finish it now…" said Kakashi.

**"****Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" **he said as his summoning dogs stopped Suigetsu from moving.

Then he said,** "Wind Style: Roaring Dragon!" **

Obito shot back, **"Fire Style: Flaming Dragon!" **

Once the attack launched, Suigetsu tried to put it out by yelling, **"Water Style: Giant Tidal Wave Jutsu!" **

Unfortunately he realized that he couldn't put it out and Kakashi and Obito smirked.

"Why can't I put it out!" he screamed.

"It's because it is Fire Style enhanced with a Wind Style." Answered Kakashi as Suigetsu burned to ashes.

Then Obito and Kakashi walked over to Rin and continued to guard the client.

**CLIFFHANGER! The fight continues with Dobirama and Yuki vs Mangetsu Hozuki next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10-The End of a New Begining!

**Mangetsu POV **

"NOOOO! S-Suigetsu!" I yelled.

"You bastards! I am going to make you pay by making you watch as I kill your precious students then when you are broken I am going to kill you!" I said to them menacingly.

**Dobirama POV**

"We won't let that happen." I told Mangetsu.

"We will see." He said.

**"****Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" **

"Heh, that doesn't work on us." I said.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked.

"It's because we possess the Rinnegan." Yuki answered.

"T-The R-Rinnegan?!" he stammered.

"That's right… You can't beat us." We said in unison.

"No! I can and I will succeed for my brother and my Clan!"

**"****Ahhhh! Water Style: Explosive White Whale Jutsu!" **Mangetsu yelled.

"Yuki-hime! Let's go with our one two combination!" I said to her!"

"Sure thing! I've been wanting to try this out anyway!" she said smiling at me.

**"****Lightning Style: Exploding Electric Whale!" **I yelled.

**"****Water Style: Ripping Torrent Tornado!" **Yuki yelled.

**"****Lightning and Water Style: Electric Water Torrent Tornado!" **We yelled at the same time.

"Now to finish it!" I said.

**"****Wood Release: Wooden Binding." **I said holding him in place.

"Yuki? Transform into Tailed-Beast Link and follow my lead." I said to her.

She nodded.

"HMMP!" We both said at the same time.

"You ready hime?" I asked sweetly.

"Hai!" she answered.

**"****Tailed-Beast Link-Rasengan Dual Layer!" **We yelled together.

"Finish it Dobirama!" she said to me out of breath.

"You got it Hime!" I said back.

**"****SAGE MODE!" ** I said loudly.

"Take THIS!" **"****SAGE ART: RASEN…TAIRENGAN!"** I shouted.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mangetsu screamed in pain.

"S-S-Suigetsu I- I'm sorry…" he said as he fell to the ground and died.

"I guess that's it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah… It is…" I panted.

"Good teamwork you guys!" we said as I ran towards our students with Yuki on my back.

"Hmph. Yeah don't let your hopes get too high sensei." said Kakashi.

You then could hear an audible …"SMACK!" as Rin and Yuki slapped him on the head hard.

_"__Well whadda' ya know… they can fight. I guess the Hokage was right about this team." _Sora thought to himself.

"Okay so now we just gotta go finish the mission?" asked Rin.

"Yeah that's right." Yuki told our students.

_About 3-4 days later we arrived at the Village Hidden in the Stones. Completing our mission._

"Well thanks guys… thanks for helping me get home!" Sora shouted to us as we left.

_Back in the Hidden Leaf… _

**Obito POV**

"Oh man that mission was really long!" I said.

"You're the one who wanted it Obito… REMEMBER?" Kakashi said agitated.

"I know but it was just long that's all. I mean I still fun and it was totally worth it." Obito answered kissing Rin.

"Ugh! Stop it! I literally am gonna throw up!" yelled Kakashi.

**Yuki POV**

"Alright, so we will be going to the Hokage to put in our mission debriefing, while you go get some well-deserved rest." We told our students.

"Oh and Kakashi?" I asked.

"Huh? Whadda you want Yuki?" he said disrespectfully.

"KAKASHI! Show your Sensei the proper respect! It's Yuki-sensei!" Rin screamed.

"Yeah… Whatever." He said nonchalantly.

"It's fine, Rin he'll come around on his own." Yuki whispered to her.

"Hai Sensei." she responded.

"Also before we go… For a while you will be under the tutelage of the great Jiraiya." I said to my students.

"What why sensei?" asked Rin and Obito.

"I am going to have to go on a mission with Yuki here and I won't be back for quite some time." I answered.

"What kinda mission sensei?" asked Obito?

**Dobirama POV**

"It's going to be a training mission. However we cannot take you guys with us, and the Third Hokage knows this." I said.

"Why?!" yelled Kakashi.

"It's because Yuki and I are going to be doing a special kind of training that only pertains to us." I said wishing the questions would stop.

Yuki caught this by my increase in heart rate, and she hugged me tight to calm my breathing.

"Guys stop asking questions about our mission. You are stressing Dobirama out." She said calmly.

"Heh, wow, is that all it takes to stress him out?" asked Kakashi.

"No but when he gets pressured or stressed out something happens, that cannot be talked about." Said Yuki in finality and with authority.

"Alright sensei." Rin and Obito said.

While Kakashi just scoffed again.

Yuki, Rin and Obito all glared at him.

"Alright alright, fine geez." Said Kakashi throwing his hands up in defense.

"We'd best be going…" Yuki said to our students.

"Good Luck with your substitute sensei see you guys as soon as we come back." Dobirama said weakly.

**Yuki POV**

We were walking to the Hokage's office… when I stopped.

"Hey, Hey Dobirama-kun are you alright?" I asked worried about my boyfriend.

"I-I guess." He sighed heavily.

"Okay now I know something is up." I said to him.

"Alright, fine you got me." He said.

"So what is wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that I-I don't even know!" I said as I broke down.

Now it was Yuki's turn to comfort her boyfriend.

She smiled inwardly at this because normally it was him who comforted her.

"Shhh Dobirama-kun, it's okay. If you are worried about this mission? Then don't be. I know that it'll be a success! Especially when I have you as my teacher. I said smiling at him with my beautiful Cerulean eyes that I know he adores.

"I-I-I don't know I really want to get you stronger but I don't know what to do. Yuki-hime I am scared." He said.

Then he broke down into tears again.

"Shhh, Dobirama-kun look at me okay?" she said sweetly.

"I know you are scared and I know how hard it is for you to break down which makes it even more beautiful when you do." She smiled.

"I-I will try. I just feel like I am going to fail you and I am scared 'cause I feel that I am going to… I cut him off with a kiss.

He was surprised but after a second he returned the kiss.

"I-I am sorry." He told me.

I noticed he was about to break down again. So I hugged him and gave him a kiss before he could.

"You are not a failure, and you will be just fine I know you can make me just as strong as you… I believe in you! I don't want to see you sad like this again." I said to him seriously.

"O-Okay. I also am scared because Kakashi brings out a side of me I never knew I had." He said.

"What side is that Dobirama-kun?" I asked sweetly but I noticed my voice also had a hint of worry in it, and I am sure that Dobirama-kun picked up on this too because he held me tight despite the fact he was feeling scared and sad himself.

"Kakashi brings out a somewhat crueler side of me and now I am scared of myself." He admitted.

"Yes, I noticed this too but ya wanna know something?" she said smiling.

"Yes, what is it?" he said weakly.

"I don't care if he brings out that side of you, and that's cause, I will be there and I will help you through this." I said reassuring him.

"Thank you Hime." I said with a genuine smile and my personality returning to the way it usually is.

"Anything for you." I said sweetly.

"You know I am really happy that you are back to your old self again. Right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and ya know? I am too." I told her and I smiled.

We walked together in a comfortable silence hand in hand approaching the Hokage's office.

_In the Hokage's office…_

**Dobirama POV**

"Well I am glad that you could make it!" the Hokage said happily.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." We said at the same time.

"I have called you here to see that you have everything you need to go on this training mission." He said getting straight to the point.

"You must have enough rations bars to last you about a few years or until Yuki has full power of her half of the Nine-Tails."

"Umm Hokage-sama?" I said to him.

"Yes?" He responded.

"The Nine-Tails real name is actually… **KIT DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. **Kurama growled.

_"__Kurama are you sure? I mean I will respect your wishes but are you sure?" _ I asked him.

**"****YEAH KIT. IT'S FINE DON'T WORRY." **Kurama said with a grin of appreciation.

_"__Alright." _ I answered.

rama… Dobirama… hey are you okay?" I hear someone say.

I look to see who it is, and it is Yuki. She looks worried about me.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine hime." I said with my trademark grin.

"So are you ready?" the Hokage asked me.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We are both ready." I answered.

"Do you have all the Ration Bars you need to last this Training trip?" he asked.

"We are going to get those on our way outta the Village." I answered respectfully.

"Oh alright." He said.

"Good Luck to you both." He said as we walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Are you ready to get those Ration Bars and be on our way?" I asked Yuki sweetly.

"Hai!" She said with determination in her voice.

"Alright let's do this." I said as I grabbed her had in both affection and protection.

_Once we grabbed our Ration Bars we left the Village Hidden in the Leaves, on a new Adventure… One that we wouldn't soon forget. _

After walking a while and once we were well out of the Hidden Leaf we stopped in a nice grassy area where I thought would be a good training ground. (Think of where Jiraiya trained Naruto after the Finals of the Chunin Exams.)

"Alright hime, so I am going to be your teacher. And I am here to help you gain better control of your Kurama Link as well as teach you a few new Jutsu." I said to her.

"Hai! Dobirama-sensei!" she said.

"Ahahaha!" I laughed.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Look at me okay?" I said.

She nodded, and looked up at me.

"Hime, you don't have to be formal with me when I am teaching you." I said sweetly.

"W-Why's that?" she said surprised.

"It's because you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend, there is no need for you to be so formal. You can still call me Dobirama-kun." I said smiling at her and staring into her beautiful Cerulean eyes.

"Okay Dobirama-kun." She said smiling at me.

"There that's better right?" I asked sweetly.

She nodded.

"Now then let's begin the training!" I said excitedly.

She smiled at my antics. "Yes let's begin the training!" she said happily.


	12. Chapter 11- The Training of a Lifetime!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except for the OC's!**

**Previously: **"Now then let's begin the training!" I said excitedly.

She smiled at my antics. "Yes let's begin the training!" she said happily.

"Okay so here is how this is gonna happen. I am going to teach you a technique that will come in handy in the future." I told her.

"Okay Dobirama-kun." She said happily. And honored that I am the one that is gonna teach her a new technique.

"What is this technique called?" she asked excitedly.

"The technique that I am going to teach you is called…" **_"The Flying Thunder God Technique, Also known as The Flying Raijin Technique or the Time-Space Technique."_**

**"****Th-The F-Flying Th-Thunder G-G-God T-Technique?!" **Yuki managed to stammer out before she fainted.

_"__Oh God…" _ I thought to myself.

_About half an hour later…_

"Ohhh…Ummm…ooohh… What happened?" she said totally disoriented.

"Ummm hime? Are you okay? You uhh kinda fainted after I told you the technique I was gonna teach you." I answered.

"What?! Oh I remember! You were gonna teach me **The Flying Thunder God Technique!" **Yuki stammered excitedly, and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"However this is only the first Technique I am gonna teach you."

"Only the first?" she said in a confused manner.

"That's right hime." I said.

"What are the other techniques?" she asked me.

"I won't tell you just yet. Its only because this technique is a really tough one to learn." I told her.

"Okay so what do I need to do Dobirama-kun?" she asked.

"I bought you special Kunai, just like this and I have also taken the liberty to put on the sealing already before I started to train." I said smiling.

I tossed her the Kunai.

"Thank you Dobirama-kun." She said smiling.

"Of course Hime!" I said happily.

"Ummm… Now what do you want me to do?" she asked me quizzically.

"This is what I need you to do." I said seriously.

"Alright, I need you to do a **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu.**"

"Hai! Why do you want me to do that though?" she asked me.

"It's because I need you to be able to learn this quickly so we can move on. You have a massive amount of chakra and only you, and I can use this method of training." I told her with a stoic expression on my face.

"O-Okay…" she said almost scared by my expression.

"It's okay don't worry hime." I told her soothingly...

_At the Hyuga Compound…_

**Hana POV **

"I- I almost have it!" she panted.

"Have what my daughter…" my father said appearing out of nowhere.

"What is it to you? You total prick?"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR YOU ACTIONS AND YOUR TONE TOWARDS ME!"

"Well come on father let's see what'cha got?!" I shot back.

"YOU WILL REGRET THESE ACTIONS TOWARD ME!"

"**8-Trigrams: Double Thrust!" **My father shouted.

He shot towards me and I easily dodged and when I heard him say…**"8-Trigrams: Palm Blast!" **I knew that was my chance and I subtly stopped his chakra flow without him noticing.

Then to my father's amazement and his satisfaction he made contact with my shoulder supposedly stopping my chakra flow.

"It was a grave mistake to challenge my authority my daughter." He said with an emotionless face.

"Grave mistake or not… you are the one who has underestimated me… _father." _ I shot back.

"How you were on the ground, and I stopped your chakra flow!" he said in fury and bewilderment.

"Heh, father you really are a naive fool…" I said laughing.

"I am?!" he screamed.

"Yes." I said with an emotionless mask.

"Why you!" he screamed.

"I simply masked my chakra to make it look as if I got hit by your attack." I said with boredom apparent in my voice.

"Now that you have had your fun… It's my turn… **Forbidden Technique: 8-Trigrams: Crippling Palm!" **I shouted.

He stared at me with a look I have never seen on him… Fear.

"ADMIT IT FATHER I HAVE LONG SURPASSED YOU!" I yelled at him as my two fingers (middle and forefinger) made contact with his shoulder.

He then screamed in agony as his left shoulder convulsed and shook.

"Father, you have been humiliated, and I suggest you take that reality and live with it… Quietly… for as long as you shall live. You will never surpass me now father… In fact I am almost ashamed to call you that." I finished as I walked away as if nothing happened.

_Back at a Training Ground…_

**Dobirama POV**

"Great Job Yuki-hime! You're almost there! Try it one more time." I told her.

"I-I don't think I can go on." She stammered.

"I know you can you are able to use it so well! Almost to the degree of Mito and myself! Come on don't give in now!" I told her with pride evident in my voice.

"O-Okay for you." She said getting up off her feet.

"Remember hime. You don't need the Kunai! Just think of the place you put the seal earlier!" I told her.

"H-Hai!" she responded.

She then disappeared in a Yellow Flash.

"HIME! YOU DID IT!" I said as I transported to her and caught her and threw her in the air catching her mid-air and as I landed I spun her around.

"I-I pulled it off?" she questioned.

"You better believe it!" I said happily.

"This calls for a celebration! And I know just how to reward you…she cut me off…

"Y-You don't mean… Yes hime I do… An all you can eat buffet! However it'll have to wait." I said.

"Okay!" she said still happy that I even offered.

"The next Jutsu I will be teaching you tomorrow." I said happily to her.

"Okay." She managed to get out before she just crashed.

_The Next Morning…_

**Yuki POV **

I wake up to a man smiling down at me, and a "Good morning hime!" I smiled at him and literally jumped up for joy as I waited for my boyfriend to tell me what the next Jutsu we will learn.

**Dobirama POV**

"Well you seem to be in good spirits." I said to Yuki.

"I really am and it's because I can't wait to learn another new technique!" I exclaimed.

"Good I think you will like this one!" I told her.

"What is it!" she said getting more and more excited.

"This Jutsu is called **The Rasen-Shuriken**." I said to her.

"It's an S-rank Jutsu, and I will teach you to gain Sage Mode." I told her.

"The first step is to make the Rasengan." I said getting right down to business.

**Yuki POV**

"Hai!" I said as I made the Rasengan easily. "Alright now the next step is to put the Wind Change of Chakra Nature into it. Remember that you want to make it like a blade. Fine and cut." He told me.

I was able to do it and I could hear the distinctive sound of ringing as it was in my hand.

"Oh wow alright good job!" he said to me.

"There is only one final step to **the Rasen-Shuriken.**" He said happily.

"But this is the hardest step in the Jutsu." He said seriously.

"Alright! I am ready!" she said happily.

"Now you need to make the Change in Chakra Form and form it into a Shuriken… Like this!" I said to her as I made the **Wind Style: Rasengan** and took it to the next level by turning it into **the Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken**.

"A-Amazing!" she said with both a proud and astonished look on her face.

"It is time to get down to business." I said to her in a happy but semi-serious tone.

"Hai!" she said.

"So try to make the Change in Chakra Form into a Shuriken." I said instructing her.

_In the Hyuga Compound Again…_

**Hana POV**

I was wandering the Compound when I saw Mito (my fellow Jonin comrade who was teaching me **the Super Strength Technique.) **I ran over to her and said, "Mito! I did it! I learned your Technique!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Let me see." She said smiling.

"Ummm where? I sure can't do it at my Compound." I said.

"Hmmm true. How bout you meet me at Training Ground 5 in ten minutes?" she said it like a question.

"Alright. I still have to ask my mom if I can though." I said to her.

"That's fine if you show then I will assume your mom said yes." She said smiling.

"Hai!" she said.

_At Training Ground 5… _

**Mito POV **

I sat on the stump and waited for Hana to show up.

"Sorry I am late!" she said running towards me.

"Its fine don't worry." I said to her smiling.

"Watch this!" she said to me.

**Hana POV **

"Ahh… Cha!" I said as I channeled Chakra into my fist and made so it was controlled into one single point.

Then there was a giant tremor and Mito stood there amazed at the size of the crater I had made.

"I am thoroughly impressed." She said smiling down at me.

"Thank you Mito." I said to her.

"I also learned a Forbidden Technique of the Hyuga Clan." I told her.

"Really? What is the Technique?" she asked me.

"As you know we are known for the Hyuga Style Taijutsu called **The Gentle Fist.**"

"Yes." She answered.

"Well there is a Technique that was long forgotten because of it's massive power and brutality. This Technique is called **The Crippling Fist.**" I answered.

"It's a combination of your **Super Strength Technique **and the **Hyuga Style Gentle Fist.**" I said.

"Oh wow! Hana that's incredible!" Mito said utterly shocked.

"I had to use it on my father because he was looking down on me and I hate him. That's all he ever did, I was never good enough for him and he was always saying I was weak and I couldn't take it anymore!" I said furious at the memory.

_Back with Dobirama and Yuki…_

**Dobirama POV **

"Oh my God… you are so close!" I said to her.

"Let me try one more time!" she said to me with that determination I love.

"Alright." I said smiling,

I saw her go right into **The Wind Style: Rasengan**, and then I noticed that it started to change shape, and then I saw it… She had done it… she had completed **The Rasen-Shuriken.**

"Great Job! Now all that is left is the Sage Training!" I said to her.

She smiled.

"Hime?" I asked.

"Yes Dobirama-kun?" she answered.

"Are you ready to go to Sage Training? This will be your toughest Training yet and this will take a long time do you want to go and get started? Or do you want to wait?" I asked her with sincerity.

"I would like to get started." She answered.

"Okay are you rested enough?" I asked.

"Yeah Kurama has been healing me." I am ready to roll!" she said happily.

"Good! Alright then… let's go!" I said as I threw my hand down and said… **Summoning Jutsu!**" and then a Giant Toad named Gamabunta appeared out of the smoke.

"HEY Bunta!" I yelled up to him.

"WHAAATTTT!" He boomed making the ground shake.

"OH IT'S YOU!" Gamabunta said.

"WHY'D YOU SUMMON ME!" he said.

"I summoned you because I need you to help Yuki and me get to Mount Myoboku!" I yelled up to him.

"I DO NOT ENJOY BEING USED AS A TAXI SERVICE!" He thundered.

"Bunta stop being such an ass!" I said as I took Yuki's hand and disappeared in a Yellow Flash landing on top of his head.

"STOP DANCING ON TOP OF MY HEAD DAMN YOU!" he boomed.

"Listen Bunta this is important… so will you please help us?" I asked.

"FINE. BUT YOU OWE ME!" he roared.

"Bunta I don't owe you shit!" I shouted.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" he shouted back.

I saw Yuki laughing at the exchange and I smiled up at her and gave her my trademark grin.

**Yuki POV**

We appeared on a lush green area, and we walked deeper into the forest and the first thing that that happened was I almost fell, but Dobirama caught me.

That was when an old toad hopped over to us.

"Heh yeah the gravity is ten times stronger here." He smiled.

"Ya think you could have told us?!" I yelled.

"So you are here to train in the art of becoming a Sage?" he said ignoring my comment.

"Yes." I answered

"Well I will warn you that becoming a Sage is not an easy feat. In fact…

"Listen geezer toad I already know how tough this is gonna be but I am willing to take the challenge." I said slightly annoyed.

"Alright… hahaha. Well let's do this."

"Yes." I responded seriously.

_About 3 years later…_

**Pa POV**

"Yuki girl! You have done it!" I leapt with joy.

"I have Pa but I still need to train for a little bit before I leave." I said calmly.

"Alright Yuki girl." He said smiling at me.

"I have a way for me to get Sage Mode for longer we a

"How?" asked Pa and Ma in bewilderment.

"Like this. **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **I yelled as about 60 of me appeared.

"Wow Yuki girl! That's impressive!" Pa commented.

"I do the same thing Yuki-hime!" I said happily.

"Now I just have to reverse summon the clones back to the battleground, or wherever I need them." I said with clear confidence in my voice.

_One and a half years later…back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…_

**Yuki POV**

When we arrived back in the Village and heading towards the Hokage's Mansion, we were stopped by our friends and students.

"HEY! Guess who's back!" yelled a new face I never met.

"HEY! MY NAME'S KUSHINA UZUMAKI YA KNOW!" she yelled.

"Okay okay… no need to yell so much there Kushina." I said to her calmly.

"Hey there little one my name's Dobirama, and this here is Yuki Senju… formerly Yuki Uzumaki." I said ruffling her hair.

"You-You're an Uzumaki too?!" she said excitedly.

"Well I was until…" I stopped as my dad showed up and finished my sentence… I disowned her." He said coldly.

"How could you ya know?!" Kushina said with so much emotion she spontaneously started to cry.

"I did it because I do not approve of _him… _he said with a stoic face while pointing to Dobirama.

"Just for being in love with this guy?! What the hell! That is totally… I cut her off… Kushina-chan… while I appreciate what you are doing it is unnecessary." I said with a smile on my face.

"What! Why?! After all he has said?" she said in total shock.

"Kushina-chan… there you are!" a young boy around her age said.

"Oh and who is this?" I asked.

"My name is Minato Namikaze and I am gonna be a great ninja!" he said with much fervor.

"Hahaha… yeah we are just getting back and we should get to the Hokage's Mansion right now." Dobirama said calmly.

"Alright! See ya around ya know!" Kushina yelled happily.

"Agh! Kushina you gotta stop yelling." Minato said softly.

"Whoops, sorry about that…" she said sheepishly.

_In the Hokage's Mansion…_

**_Cliffhanger! See what awaits them in the Hokage's Mansion, and what new challenges will await them in the future? It'll all be in the next Chapter! _**


	13. Chapter 12-The Return and a New Kakashi?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto related except for the OC'S!**

Normal Speech

_Yuki and Dobirama talking inside their mindscapes and when characters are talking in their heads._

**_TAILED BEAST SPEAKING TO THEIR HOST._**

**Previously: **

"My name is Minato Namikaze and I am gonna be a great ninja!" he said with much fervor.

"Hahaha… yeah we are just getting back and we should get to the Hokage's Mansion right now." Dobirama said calmly.

"Alright! See ya around ya know!" Kushina yelled happily.

"Agh! Kushina you gotta stop yelling." Minato said softly.

"Whoops, sorry about that…" she said sheepishly.

_In the Hokage's Mansion…_

**Dobirama POV **

Once we arrive, the Hokage greets us and so do our students who are still Genin except for Kakashi who made Chunin…

"Hello Kakashi, Rin, and Obito." I say happily.

"I see all of you Made Chunin?" I say as if asking a question.

"No…" Kakashi said really annoyed.

"These _weaklings_ are still Genin… _I_ made Chunin!" he said with much annoyance.

"Kakashi… that was very rude and uncalled for." Rin said sadly.

"Hmph… it's only the truth." He said shrugging her off.

"KAKASHI!" Yuki and Rin yelled.

"That is quite enough." Said the Hokage coolly.

"Kakashi, I can strip you down to Genin again and put you on a different team." The Hokage said in an eerily calm voice

"Heh, you can't 'cause you know full well that these guys would be lost without my guidance." Kakashi answered just as calmly.

"Actually Kakashi? He can." I told him.

"Kakashi? You just lost your chance to become Jonin this year, and do you want to know something? I was planning on promoting you this year. However, you are now being demoted to Genin for your actions, and also, you are going to have a different sensei. One who will hopefully knock that cocky and disrespectful attitude out of you." Said the Hokage.

"Dobirama, Yuki, Rin and Obito… I am sorry to do that to you all, but I have another ninja probably better suited to them. However you will still be Team Senju with a three students." Said the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama." We answered.

Just then an ANBU with a Boar mask appeared.

"Hokage-sama, we have the four you have asked for." He said.

"Alright, please bring them in… thank you Boar. You are dismissed." He said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He said and then he used **the Body Flicker Technique **and disappeared.

Just then the four ninjas walked in…

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" asked the tallest of the four ninjas.

"Yes I did Itachi…" he answered.

"I am assigning you to a team as their Jonin sensei." the Hokage said.

"Alright, so who are my students?" asked the man named Itachi.

"You will be the sensei for Kakashi, Rin and Obito." Answered the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will not fail you." He said.

**Itachi POV **

"Alright, let's go you three." I told them with a serious face on telling them that it was not up for discussion.

"Kakashi, is it?" I asked.

"Yeah… that is my name what do you want?" He said showing much disrespect and boredom.

I then whipped out my Tanto Sword and had it less than 2 centimeters away from his throat.

"You listen to me Kakashi… You WILL show me respect… Do you understand me?" I said in a deathly quiet and calm voice while activating my Sharingan.

"H-Hai sensei." he said actually nervous.

"Good, now that we have that taken care of. Let's go…" I told my students then we walked out of the Hokage's Mansion…

**Hiruzen (The Third Hokage) POV **

"Alright so here are your new students." I told Dobirama and Yuki.

"Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Sarada Uchiha."

**Dobirama POV **

"Dobirama!" Kushina yelled as she ran up to me and I put my hand on her head and ruffled her hair again.

She smiled looking up at me.

"Hello Minato." I said smiling at him.

"Hello again." He responded.

"Are you guys gonna be our sensei's?" Asked Kushina.

"That we are little one that we are." I said as she gave both Yuki and I a hug.

"Alright, so since we are here are we going to get a mission?" asked Sarada.

"Damn why are you so anxious Sarada." Yuki asked her.

"It's because I have get stronger and gain the approval of my family! That's why I just have to get stronger now! I have not unlocked the Sharingan yet." She said with a depressed expression on her face.

"Hey, Sarada, how old are you?" I asked.

"I am 19 years old." She said sadly.

"Wow! Now why do you want to unlock the Sharingan so badly?" I asked again.

"It's the only way for my family to recognize me and gain their approval! They don't really care about me, to them, I am just a failure. No matter how hard I try all they see is a failure, they don't even recognize me as their daughter, and to them it doesn't matter how hard I try, as my father says…"It does not matter to me how hard you are trying, it obviously is not enough… because to me RESULTS are all that matter." I finished.

"That's horrible!" Yuki said walking over to her and giving her a comforting hug.

_Inside Dobirama's mindscape…_

_"__K-Kurama did you hear her?"_ I asked my partner.

**"****I DID KIT. THAT IS ONE OF THE MANY REASONS WHY I HATE THE UCHIHAS. HOWWEVER SHE MAY GROW ON ME I HAVE A FEELING." **He growled.

_Back in the real world…_

**Dobirama POV **

Yuki and I had to stay to talk to the Third Hokage but we dismissed our students beforehand.

"I understand that the training trip was successful?" the Third Hokage asked us once our students left.

"Hai Hokage-sama it was! How strong are you guys now Dobirama?" The Third asked.

"I would say that we would be well above the Kage level by now." I answered coolly.

"Above the Kage level?! That is ASTOUNDING!" he said in shock.

_Outside of the Hokage's mansion…_

**Sarada POV **

I start to wander around the Village wearing the famed and feared Uchiha Crest although my father doesn't really think I should because I am 19 and still have not unlocked the Sharingan. I continue to wander until I see Itachi and his team training at Training Ground 15.

I stopped to watch as they were sparring. That was when Itachi called for a break because he saw me.

"Hello little cousin." Itachi said smiling.

"Hey Itachi, sorry for interrupting your sparring match." I said.

"Oh no don't worry we were just about done." Said Itachi.

"Okay thank you." I said smiling.

"Hey Kakashi?" I asked.

"Hm? What's up Sarada?" He responded.

"Ummm please don't hate me, but I umm… uhh would you mind if we went and got something to eat together?" I asked scared he would hate me or get mad at me.

"Hahahaha! Of course Sarada! I would like that." He said.

"Kakashi? I… I umm…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Sarada, you don't have to finish that sentence." He said.

"W-Why?" I stammered.

"I will finish it for you when we get to the eatery that you want to go to. He said answering my question.

"So, where would you like to go?" Kakashi asked.

"I have this Dango stand I really like but I can't go there because I am not allowed to have such luxuries in my compound. The Dango stand is called Demitri's Dango. It isn't that far from here." I answered.

"Alright. That sounds good." Kakashi said.

"If you take a left up at the next corner, then take a right and go straight until you hit the end of the street, it should be on your right." I said giving him the directions.

"Alright." He said smiling.

_Inside Demitri's Dango…_

"Ahh, if it isn't Sarada, how can I help you?" the waiter asked.

"Hello can I get three sticks of your Special Dango?" I asked.

"And for the gentleman?" He asked.

"Hey Sarada?" I whispered.

"Yes Kakashi?" she whispered back.

"What is good here?" he asked me.

"I would go with the Three-Color Set. It has the most flavor." She said smiling.

"Okay thank you." He responded with a genuine happy smile.

"I will have the Three-Color Set thank you." Kakashi answered.

"Alright I will have that out in a few minutes." Said the waiter.

_After the waiter left…_

"Ummm Kakashi?" I said in a shy voice.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why did you agree to go out with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well it's because I think you are really beautiful and also because I think I love you." He answered with a scared expression on his face.

"Aww, Kakashi… I love you too." I said with evident tears in my eyes.

It was then that our waiter came out and gave us our food.

"You two enjoy! Just give a holler if you need anything." The waiter said.

"Hai. We will arigato." We said at the same time.

"Kakashi?" I asked as we walked out after a decent meal and were walking around the Village.

"What's wrong Sarada?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Oh no nothing, I was just wondering what is going to happen to us?" I said with curiosity.

"What do you mean Sarada?" he asked.

"I mean are we umm… mph" I got cut off with him giving me a kiss right on the lips.

"Yes we are." He answered smiling at me happily.

**Kakashi POV **

As soon as I arrived with Sarada back at her Compound I was gutted, and thrown across the pavement, by her father Otaka Uchiha.

"K-Kakashi-kun!" she yelled as she ran up to me.

**Sarada POV **

"Owww what the hell was that?" he asked while holding his stomach and using me for support.

"Father! That was way out of line!" she said while glaring at him.

"The only thing that is out of line daughter is you spending time with this man of a lesser stature than the almighty Uchiha Clan." He retorted.

"Why? Father I love him. I won't abandon him, besides you have never shown that you actually care about me, unlike this man so why start now?!" I said yelling and that was when it happened… I closed my eyes and when I opened them again… I had my Sharingan activated.

"Sarada-chan… your eyes!" Kakashi said in shock.

Kakashi helped me take off my headband and I saw something amazing.

"Sha-Sharingan!" I said.

**Otaka POV **

"Oh great, so she unlocks the Sharingan while protecting this weakling?!" I yelled in disbelief.

"KAKASHI-KUN IS NOT A WEAKLING!" My daughter screamed.

I saw my daughter running at me with her eyes closed. DON'T YOU DARE…TALK ABOUT KAKASHI LIKE HE IS BENEATH YOU! HE WOULD HAVE MADE JONIN AT AGE 13!" She yelled in fury.

That is when the unthinkable happened, when my daughter opened eyes again, they were instead of the standard Sharingan, they were shaped like a 3 sided pinwheel that had something like a scythe on all three sides of the pinwheel the top left scythe like corner curved backwards and to the right, the top right pinwheel scythe like corner curved backwards and towards to bottom left, whereas the bottom pinwheel scythe curved back and to the top left touching only about half way on all three pinwheels.

"I-Impossible! The Mangekyo Sharingan!" I yelled.

**Kakashi POV **

"Sarada-chan your eyes changed again!" I said to my girlfriend.

"They did? Let me see!" she said to me.

I showed her again, "No way!" she yelled.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan!" she said in shock.

**Sarada POV **

I saw my dad run inside because he was trying to get away, but I glared at him and in the process accidentally setting his legs on fire but it wasn't any normal fire… that was when I realized what it was...

"A-Amaterasu!" I said trying to put it out which I did succeed in doing but my dad's legs were no longer usable.

"My Daughter… you truly are amazing I am sorry I didn't realize it sooner. As you know the only other people in the clan to unlock this power are Shisui, Madara, and Itachi. I have something to give you." My father said.

"What is it father?" I said with my anger subsiding.

"It is Shisui's Sharingan Eyes… he passed on not that long ago. And he wanted you to have them. With these you will unlock the final Sharingan… The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." He said with pride.

"Here are the Eyes, go to the Medical Corps and have those transplanted." My father told me.

"I am very proud of you my Daughter, and Kakashi? I also have a gift for you." He said.

"What is it sir?" Kakashi asked.

"It is a pair of Sharingan eyes along with some of my Clans blood, so you can use the Sharingan to its full potential."

"Father? Kakashi has blood type O." I said to him.

"Sarada, I know that and this is Blood Type O do not worry." He answered.

"I know because I know both his parent's Blood Type. They are both Blood Type O." he said to her.

"Oh okay." I said.

Whose eyes are they?" Kakashi asked.

These eyes belonged to a man named, Madara Uchiha." He answered.

"With these eyes you will automatically receive the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." He told my boyfriend. In addition to that, you two have my blessing, are now free to live wherever you would like, and Kakashi? You may also take on the Uchiha name if you so choose. Think of this as my final gift to you for helping my daughter achieve this level of Sharingan." He said as he drew his last breath.

"Father… I am sorry." That was when I started crying.

"Damn it! The Shinobi code of conduct clearly states… a ninja must never cry in front of others! And here I am crying my… before I could finish the sentence Kakashi wrapped his arms around me, and said, "I l know what they state but you have lost a family member, given the circumstance it is alright. I've got you." He told me as he gave me a kiss and held me.

"Would you like to move in with me?" he asked.

"I-I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean I want to… but I don't want to be a burden." She answered.

"You'll never be a burden. Don't worry." He said smiling.

"Let's go get our Sharingan eyes implanted." He said smiling at me.

I nodded.

As soon as we arrived at the Medical Corps, we walked into the Hidden Leaf Hospital, and we were then greeted by some lady at the front desk.

"Hello? How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, we need to receive two eye implantations." Kakashi said.

"Alright." Said the woman.

_Inside the room…_

Alright, we will have someone come in to do the surgery in a few minutes." She said.

"Arigato." We said to her.

That was when a woman with blonde hair, a tan shirt, and a green overcoat, walked in.

"Hello my name is Tsunade." She said.

"Wait… the Tsunade?! Of the legendary Sannin?" I asked in shock.

"Yes that is me." She answered.

"I have always wanted to meet you!" I said.

"Well now you have." She said smiling.

"Now are you the ones wishing to receive the eye implantations?" she asked us.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Alright, which one of you would like to go first?" asked Tsunade.

"I will." I answered.

"Alright then, lay down for me." She said.

_After the implantation…_

"Wow! Everything is just so… So clear!" I exclaimed.

"No pain or anything?" she asked me.

"No ma'am, just feels weird." I laughed.

"Alright good. You can start training with them as soon as you wish." She said.

"Now your turn, right?" she asked.

**Kakashi POV**

"Yes Tsunade-sama." I said.

"Umm before we begin though… I also need this blood to be transferred. Is this at all possible?" I asked.

"Yes that is, as long as it is the same blood type." Tsunade answered.

"I am Blood Type O, and I was told that this was my blood type."  
>"I can check that really quickly, I will be back in a moment." Tsunade said.<p>

"Alright." I answered.

When Tsunade arrived back in the room she said, "You are in luck because that blood in the vial that was given to you is indeed your blood type." She said smiling.

"Okay good." I said.

"Now we can begin, with the Blood Transfusion." She told me as she inserted the needle into one of my blood vessels.

Once the Transfusion was complete and she took out the needle. She then told me that she will now start the eye transplant.

_After my eyes were transplanted…_

"Do you feel any pain or discomfort?" she asked me.

"No, it just feels weird." I said to her.

"Oh wow… I said looking around. You were right Sarada-chan! Everything is so, clear!" I said to her.

She smiled.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." We said together.

She smiled as she said, "Not a problem, you both can start training with them as soon as you wish."

We nodded and left the hospital, as Kakashi and Sarada Uchiha.


	14. Chapter 13-The Sharingan Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related except for the OC'S! **

Normal Speech

_Yuki and Dobirama talking inside their mindscapes and when characters are talking in their heads._

**_TAILED BEAST SPEAKING TO THEIR HOST._**

**Previously: **

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." We said together.

She smiled as she said, "Not a problem, you both can start training with them as soon as you wish."

We nodded and left the hospital, as Kakashi and Sarada Uchiha.

**Dobirama POV **

_The next day…_

"Alright Yuki-hime, you ready to head over to our training ground to meet our students for their first real Training session?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" I said as we both disappeared in a Yellow Flash.

_At the Training Ground…_

Minato saw us appear as he was always early.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Minato exclaimed.

Just then Kushina was seen running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Sorry I am late ya know!" she said while trying to stop, but ultimately failing.

I noticed she was about to fall so I teleported behind her catching her instantly.

"Kushina you gotta slow down. You were not late silly. We just got here early." Yuki said smiling at her.

**Minato POV **

"Umm Sensei?" I asked.

"Hm? What's up Minato?" Dobirama answered.

"Can you teach me how to teleport?" I asked hopefully.

"Wait… You want to learn **The Flying Thunder God?!**" Yuki asked astonished.

I nodded.

"Do you realize how difficult that is to learn right?" Dobirama asked.

"No I don't." I answered honestly.

"Let's put it this way Minato, it took me, 4 years to master, and it took my Uncle 7 years to just create, and another 3 years to master it his way." Dobirama said to him.

"Oh wow. I guess I won't be able to yet." He said sadly.

"Now hang on." Yuki said.

"Dobirama-kun never said that you can't learn it, he just said that it was extremely difficult." Yuki said.

**Dobirama POV**

"Sorry I am late!" Sarada yelled from a distance.

Once she arrived at the Training Ground…

"Why were you late Sarada?" I asked

"I had to drop off Kakashi-kun at his Training Ground." She said.

"Wait… Kakashi-kun? Are you two dating?" I asked.

"Yes sensei we are." Sarada said happily.

**Sarada POV**

"Oh sensei watch this!" I said as I closed my eyes and then activated my Sharingan.

"Sarada! You did it!" Yuki squealed.

"Yeah but that is not all." I answered.

I closed my eyes again, and this time when I opened them instead of the normal Sharingan, it came out shaped like a 3 sided pinwheel that had something like a scythe on all three sides of the pinwheel the top left scythe like corner curved backwards and to the right, the top right pinwheel scythe like corner curved backwards and towards to bottom left, whereas the bottom pinwheel scythe curved back and to the top left touching only about half way on all three pinwheels. However now that it is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan it added a large circle going around my entire Sharingan with much smaller circles at the top center, one almost touching the bottom left, and one almost touching the bottom right.

"Incredible!" Dobirama, Yuki, and Minato yelled at the same time.

"Kakashi-kun got the same thing!" (Eternal Mangekyo) I exclaimed.

"Wait… how did he? He's not Uchiha." Dobirama asked.

"Well actually he is." My dad gave him a vial of Uchiha type O blood and we had it transfused into his body, then we transplanted Madera's Sharingan eyes into him." I explained.

"Wow… this happened all yesterday?" Dobirama asked.

"Yes sensei it did." I answered.

"Oh okay wow." Yuki said.

"Well let's begin training." Dobirama said.

"Right!" all three of us said while I deactivated my Sharingan. Then reactivated it but just the standard Sharingan.

I noticed something… I had all three tomeo's, I smiled to myself.

Then the training began.

**Dobirama POV**

"Alright so first I would like to do some standard Kumite (Taijutsu or Hand-to Hand combat). So you may begin!" I yelled.

I was watching my students and I noticed that Sarada had her Sharingan active, and was finding the patterns in both Minato and Kushina's fighting styles.

Minato was finding it quite fun but Kushina was getting really annoyed.

**Kushina POV**

"ARGH!" DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I SEEM TO GET A BLOW ON YOU! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF YA KNOW!" I screamed.

"Kushina calm down, and look at her very carefully." Minato instructed.

I did as I was told.

"Th-The Sharingan?! Sensei! Isn't that cheating?!" I yelled over to my sensei.

"No Kushina she is within the rules of standard Kumite." Yuki said smiling.

"Fine whatever ya know!" I said unsatisfied.

"Minato jumped into the fray and started to try and hit Sarada, but to no avail.

"Alright! That's enough Kumite everyone good job! And Sarada, nice use of your Kekkai Genkai!" Dobirama said.

"Arigato Sensei." Sarada said.

"Why don't we try Ninjutsu next?" suggested Yuki.

"That's not a bad idea, okay!" said Dobirama.

**Dobirama POV**

"Next is Ninjutsu." I told my students.

"Okay! Get ready for some payback Sarada!" Kushina yelled.

I smiled.

"No Kushina!" Minato yelled.

"What? Why no?" Kushina said.

"Do you want to know?" asked Minato.

She nodded.

"Then I guess you can keep going." He said giving her a tilted head closed eye smile.

**Kushina POV **

"I then started to run through hand signs… Tora, Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Inu, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Tora, Ushi, Sara, Oo." I chanted, only to find that Sarada had already said…

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" **Wait what?!" I yelled as the vortex hit me instead.

"I don't get it how did you do that?!" I screamed.

"Okay let's try this!" I said, as I again started to chant out hand signs…

"Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, Tori!" I chanted.

Only to find that Sarada was repeating everything I just chanted.

"S-So many hand signs! And yet Sarada was able to mirror them flawlessly!" Minato exclaimed.

That was when he heard…

**"****Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Sarada and I said at the same time, as the two Water Dragons clashed.

"Wait that was a B Rank Water Style Jutsu!" exclaimed Yuki.

"My turn!" Sarada yelled.

"Uma, Mee, Tatsu, Nae, Ushi, Tora!" I chanted.

**"****Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" **I yelled.

Now it's my turn!" yelled Minato.

"Nae, Mee, Uma, Inu!" he chanted

**"****Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!" **Minato Yelled. 

"Alright that's enough." Said Yuki.

"Oh my god, you all are Genin and using B-Rank Jutsu." Said Dobirama.

"Okay we are done training for today. The rest of the day is yours." Said Yuki.

**Sarada POV **

I walked over to Training Ground 15 to meet to up with Kakashi-kun, and when I arrive I see Kakashi training by himself.

"Alright, I am calling practice early!" Yelled Itachi.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Said Itachi.

"Hey Itachi-nii-san!" I said happily.

"Why were you training alone and not with the team?" Itachi asked.

"Oh we both do that, it is because we have something dangerous." I answered.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Itachi asked.

I looked to Kakashi and he nodded, as we closed our eyes and to say Itachi was shocked would have been an understatement.

When we opened our eyes we both had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Mine were shaped like a 3 sided pinwheel that had something like a scythe on all three sides of the pinwheel the top left scythe like corner curved backwards and to the right, the top right pinwheel scythe like corner curved backwards and towards to bottom left, whereas the bottom pinwheel scythe curved back and to the top left touching only about half way on all three pinwheels. However my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan added a large circle going around my entire Sharingan with much smaller circles at the top center, one almost touching the bottom left, and one almost touching the bottom right.

As for Kakashi's his was very different from mine. His was a centered black triangle with two points facing up and the last point facing down, on top was another triangle, that is centered outlined in black, making it almost like a six sided star, a filled in red circle with 3 points, and black iris. Circling the triangles was a larger circle going around both of Kakashi's Sharingan, with much smaller circles at the top center, one almost touching the bottom left, and one almost touching the bottom right.

"The Eternal Mangekyo?!" yelled Itachi.

"Yep!" we both said happily as we left the training ground to go see the Hokage.

_In the Hokage's Mansion…_

**Kakashi POV**

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, Kakashi what do I owe the honor?" the Hokage smiled.

"Sarada-chan and I need a place we can train without destroying the Village, we have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan… and we want to test out our new powers to their full extent." I said to him.

"Umm well I do have a sealed off area, but the problem is you would need to be good at Fuinjutsu (Sealing techniques.)" answered the Hokage.

"Heh, I am actually a level 8 Fuinjutsu master

Hokage-sama." I said proudly.

"Are you serious?!" said the Hokage with shock on his face.

"Yes sir." I said

"Very well… follow me." said the Hokage.

We followed the Hokage until he reached a certain door in the Mansion.

"Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Jin, Ee, Nae, Sara, Hitsuji, Jin, Nae, Tori!" He chanted.

**"****Fuuin: Five Layer Protection-Release!" **the Hokage shouted.

We walked into the room, when the Hokage said, "From here it leads far out of the Village and you can freely practice any techniques in this room even the Eternal Flames." He said.

"I would like to see you seal the barrier." The Hokage said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." I said.

After he was outside the barrier's range I chanted, "Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Jin, Ee, Nae, Sara, Hitsuji, Jin, Nae, Oo, Tatsu, Tora, Hitsuji, Ee, Nae, Tori! **Fuuin: Five Layer Protection- SEAL!" **

"That was really impressive Kakashi." The Hokage said smiling.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." I said.

After the seal was completed and the Hokage left us we looked at each other and smiled knowing already that we were going to be getting super strong.

Once we got inside the barrier we noticed that there were countless training dummies and a note left by the Hokage, which read:

_If you are reading this then you have been given special permission by me specifically to be in here. A few things that you should know about this room, one is that every dummy you defeat, more will pop up almost instantly. Two, is that the __**Fuuin: Five Layer Protection **__is a barrier that is strong enough to hold out against a Bijuu, so don't worry about harming anyone. Three is that the __**Fuuin: Five Layer Protection **__is also completely sound proof. So enjoy yourselves and good luck in the Training._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hokage_

As soon as we read this we nodded to each other and then closed our eyes and when we opened them we activated our Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Let's get to it then!" I said to Sarada.

"Yes let's do this!" She said excitedly.


End file.
